Under a Crimson Sky
by everybody-loves-ramen
Summary: Kouga had no inkling to what 'love' was, or what it could do to a man, until Kagome came into his life. His passion pushes him to steal away with Kagome in the midnight air...one problem...a jealous hanyou blocks his path. Can his love survive?
1. Steal away

**Under a Crimson Sky**  
  
A/N: Okay, here goes! This if my first shot at writing fan fiction! It follows the story of Kouga and Kagome's blossoming love as they face the many obstacles the feudal world has to offer. I'm just working with the plot as I go along...can't wait to see where this takes me! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Oh... and one more thing before you get to the reading...**Inu-Yasha and all of Rumiko Takahashi's characters are not mine....!!! Warkarimasu ka?** Now...on to the story...!  
  
_Steal Away  
_  
He gazed upon her sleeping face, lovingly memorizing every detail. She lay unaware, ignorant to her surroundings, in a blissful state of peace. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, noticed her eyelids flicker noting that she must be dreaming, and wishing all the while that for once; his dreams would come true.  
  
The day she entered his life, he could think of nothing else. She permeated his thoughts, became part of his very being. She was everything and nothing at all. All that he wanted in this life, but she wasn't a part of it...at least not in the way he wanted. He swore that she would be his mate, and would do anything he could to make fact a reality. The young wolf prince vowed that he would not rest until she was his, but an inimitable obstacle blocked his path...  
  
The wind changed directions, his scent suddenly wafted under the perceptive hanyou's sensitive nose. He was caught. There wasn't much time. He heard a hoarse but powerful voice drift from one of the trees above him.  
  
"What in the name of Kami? Kouga....that bastard, I could recognize his stench anywhere!  
  
The half human, half demon blood in the hanyou began to boil. Before he realized what had happened, a tornado whirled past him and gently but with veracious speed, the wolf youkai picked up the living object of his dreams, who only a moment before was lying unaware in her sleeping bag with a young kitsuine wrapped in her arms. He was going to make it, he thought. The tornado ripped through the trees with enough stealth and caution that only a trained adversary could outline his tracks. The light of the moon was the only entity which could keep up with him, as he streaked through the midnight air. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, confused, she questioned him.  
  
"Nani? Kouga-kun? What are you doing? Where are you taking me? Ko..."  
  
"Shhh....Kagome don't speak, just relax, you're safe with me...I'm taking you far away from here....far away from that inu-koro!"  
  
"Demo...Kouga-kun? This isn't necessary! You know I'm perfectly safe under Inu-yasha's care!"  
  
"I figured you could use a break from him for a while? I have something back at the den that I wanted to show you, and it couldn't wait! Gomen nasai...."  
  
"Kouga, all you had to do is ask? You know that, why didn't you wait till morning?"

"Like I said, it couldn't, so just relax okay we will be there soon thanks to these shards in my legs!"  
  
"Hai, I trust you Kouga..."  
  
With that, she lay quiet in his arms until her mind drifted into her dreams once more.

A/N: Soooo what did you guys think? Should I keep going? Plz review!

ja ne, beautiful-cherry-blossom


	2. Lucid dreams

A/N: WOW!!! I'm so excited at how many reviews I've gotten and so SOON! Thank you guys SO much! Domo Arigato! I will definitely keep writing, I can't wait to see where this takes me!? Well I gotta go update my chapters! On with the reading...  
  
_Lucid dreams_  
  
Kagome's Dream...

She came across a lake of fire and ashes; on her side it was green, luscious, and utterly beautiful like an eternal spring. Cherry blossoms surrounded her, the air smelt of sweet honey and chrysanthemums as the blossoms fell all around her, engulfing her like a light summer's rain. On the other it was dark, fire consumed all living things, nothing thrived, and all was dead in an eternal damnation. It was on that side of the river that Kagome saw something that would forever pierce her heart for eternity, whether she chose to dwell on it or not. Kikyo and Inu-Yasha lay embraced on the lake-side, expressing their love as they have never done while living.  
  
His fire-rat harori covered her naked body as they caressed in the raging shadows of fire amongst the coals with such fervor that it made Kagome want to wrench just by looking at it. As much as she tried, she could not tear her eyes away from the lust-filled scene. Her eyes burned, her cheeks burned, but most of all her heart burned with a combination of intense rage and hurt. She felt an extreme urge to cry out in agony, but could not. She could not lower her defenses to his betrayal no matter how much she had come to love and adore him.  
  
She gazed upon their every touch, every kiss, every movement, and in each passing instant she felt as if she would parish in anguish, but that would be too easy. She felt she was meant to experience pure sorrow and agony. Physical torture could have been endured but this...this was cruel. It felt as though it was her turn to have an arrow pierce her living flesh and thrust into her heart just as her beloved Inu-Yasha endured some 50 years ago. Her beloved no more, for no act of heart-filled remorse or pleas for another chance could make her forgive him now for the scene she had just witnessed.  
  
Then a deep and putrid blackness engulfed her body, like a million drops of poison. She felt as if she was tossed onto a bed of live coals. Her body cried all over, the pain she felt could not be expressed in words. She screamed but no sound escaped her lips, she was falling into oblivion. Precious air seeped out of her lungs; she choked on the bile entering her throat, her skin burned in torment. It was at this moment that she thought she knew she was dying....she felt her life ebbing from her body with each passing second.  
  
Then, as her eyes slowly ceased rolling in suffering and she knew these were her last moments; she saw a glow. A light glow which engulfed her surroundings, kept her from falling, filled her heart, mind and soul with calm and serenity. The light became stronger and pushed back the pain; it dissipated the heat leaving her subject to its cool caress and loveliness. This feeling, she couldn't describe it, but it left her with a certain clarity which she somehow understood. There before her stood the wolf prince, Kouga.  
  
He reached out his hand, love seeping through his veins and entering hers through his touch. She yearned for him, for comfort and for...something else she could not explain. She felt safe with him, she wanted him. But she pulled her delicate shaking hand away, and saw his reassuring form slowly fading away. She panicked and ran to him with an urgency that could not be measured. She felt as though her bones would break in the pressure of her fleeting steps. All of it was in vain. The glow slowly dissipated and left her alone in the lucid dark once more.

A/N: Well hope you all liked the chappy! Not too much...neh? On to the next one...there is a lil more fluff for all you fluff-lovers out there! I know I am! LOL! Love you all so much!!!

ja ne, beautiful-cherry-blossom


	3. I need you

A/N: Well, hope you guys liked that dream! I really wanted to show the extent of Kagome's feelings in detail, I hope it was vivid enough...too much maybe? Let me know! Now she will awake in the comfort of Kouga-kun's arms!! Fluff and stuff! Now on with the reading...  
  
_I need you_  
  
"Kagome-chan.....Kagome-chan....KAGOME???"  
  
He was starting to get frantic, she has slept for over a day and it was scaring him....her breathe was coming in shallow spasms every few seconds and with no visible injuries he felt powerless to save her. She awoke and found herself gazing into two liquid pools of sapphire full of love and concern.  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay? You scared me there love, I thought you were dying!"  
  
"Kouga-kun? Is that you? I...ah... thought I lost you, it felt so real...I saw them...it hurt me so badly... I thought I was going to die...!!"  
  
She was racking with sobs, she couldn't control herself even if she chose too. He saw her, defeated, defenseless, slightly arousing and utterly perfect. She felt his arms wrap around her, and instantly she felt relief. The practical side of her brain took over and she regained sanity. She concluded that it was only a really...really...bad nightmare and decided to push it in the back of her mind, concentrating on the moment...for now...  
  
"Kagome-chan? My love, what happened? Was it a nightmare? Oh...Kagome I'm so glad to have you here!"  
  
The handsome wolf youkai crushed her into his chest, he wasn't wearing his armor. She realized that he wasn't wearing anything on his chest. He only wore a fur loin cloth which covered the bare necessities. She came to her senses and unknowingly began to blush profusely. She broke the embrace slowly, still feeling a sort of enchantment from it all.  
  
"Ahh...Kouga-kun, why am I here? What happened last night? Why in the world did you steal away with me in the middle of the night???"  
  
Questions raced through Kagome's mind, she couldn't deal with the silence, with him just sitting there staring into her brown embers, taking her all in. She blushed some more and lost her temper.  
  
"Kouga! What in the name of Kami is wrong with you!!! Where is Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Kagome....you need not think of that dog shit right now...he is the past and I am your future! Can't you realize that...Ka....??  
  
He stopped speaking, sudden regret seeped into his mind for what he just said; he was coming on too strong, way too strong! He knew his intense words, though as true to him as they were, would scare her away. He needed her HERE right now, not having her run back to that worthless mutt. He would have to take it slow if he was ever going to win her, he had to show his worth and quality. He had to show her that he was better than him; he would never leave her or betray her with any other. Kagome noticed his subtle change in demeanor and calmed herself. She needed her wits if she was ever going to figure out what was going on here.  
  
"Kouga-kun...umm...arigatou! Thanks for taking me into your home and taking so much effort to make me comfortable. She just realized that she lay on his personal bed of soft and luxurious furs and realized that she must have slept there during her stupor, wondering if she was alone the whole time...  
  
"I apprecieate it immensely, demo....I have to get back to Inu-Yasha and the others. Shippou, Sango, and even maybe Miroku a little, they all need me! I need to be with them, they have no other to 'see' the shikon shards. We have to continue our quest in destroying Naraku! You must take me to them, gomen nasai..."  
  
"Kagome, you can't....you musn't!!! I need you....ahhemm...I mean I need your assistance. I will explain everything to you in full detail, but first...onegai...you have rested for a long time, you must eat and regain your strength!"  
  
A sudden pang of hunger burned in her stomach, and decided to take Kouga up on his offer. She also wanted to take a bath; she knew there was a hot spring nearby his den, and his fur wraps were all too inviting compared to her stained school girl uniform right now.  
  
"Domo Arigatou Kouga-kun! I accept! I would also like to make use of your hot springs too if you don't mind...and then I'll see what you so anxiously want me to see..."  
  
Relief and joy sprung into his eyes, as he dashed off after hugging her warmly but briefly as he sped off to get her some much needed nourishment as if he was a rambunctious young pup...all she could do for now was smile at his antics and wait...for what? She had no idea...

A/N: WOW! I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten! This is so encouraging! I will try to write everyday ok? As often as I can! I'm working two part-time jobs right now so it can get a lil' hectic to to speak, but I will not fail you guys! Love you all so much! Oh, and if you guys want translations for all the Japanese I used let me know..!!! Domo Arigatou!!!

ja ne, beautiful-cherry-blossom


	4. It feels wrong, but so right

A/N: Thanks guys for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Here is the 4th chapter, I was really busy the last couple of days, working and getting my license...which I did get...yeah!!! Finally I don't have to have dad drive me everywhere! I also had a little trouble in developing the plot, maybe a little stroke of writer's block? I dunno...tell me what you think? Another thing, I'm just going to answer a few questions and remarks made in the reviews, if I don't mention all my reviewers it's not that I'm ignoring you, I appreciate them all! Love you guys! Now on with the story...(ignore this little blurb if you're just interested in the story)  
  
**_Souungo- Gomen Nasai...(I'm sorry) I didn't mean to make you feel that way...that was NOT my intention at all, I just wanted to add some Japanese to the story to add flavor and authenticity. Thanks to my friend Tomoyo-chan, who has gone back to Japan now...:'( Thanks for your comments though, from now on I'm going to add the translations to the end of my fics! Arigatou (thanks!) _**

**_Froggy-Chan- Thanks for the review, but could you tell me what the typo is? I read it over and over, and I couldn't see it! Maybe because the story is so embedded in my mind that I can't see what's wrong with it..!! Thanks, I would appreciate that, you can e-mail me if you want; my address is in my bio! _**

**_Ceaseless Cloudy Days- Thanks for the helpful criticism, but I didn't try to make Kouga OOC. The quote you mentioned... "Kagome, you can't...you mustn't! I need you...ahhemm...I mean I need your assistance." What I meant by that was that Kouga realized that he was coming on too strong through his emotion-filled words and therefore didn't want to scare his beloved Kagome away. That's why he hesitated and ended up changing his sentence. It wasn't a proclamation of denial at all, and as for the inu bashing...I don't know yet...because I'm still working on the plot. I love inu-kun too but I will write whatever flows through my fingertips, and right now I can't answer that! Domo, Thanks for your review! _**

**_dd-inuyasha71643- "Dozo" means "here you go" I meant to use "please" there and it should have been "Onegai". "Domo" means "thanks" I also meant to use "Demo" which means "but" Sorry for the confusion. Thanks for the questions!  
  
Shout outs to...Redrose Moon, ahanchan, Sango Twin, Artificial Red, WingedWolfCresent, Neko Youkai, Uadzet, S.Malfoy, 4kagome- , Sarah, Light-of-Halo, anmah, Lum-Chan, TotallyAlike987, & FrustratedPheonix.  
_**  
_It feels wrong, but so right_  
  
"Oh Kami...there's her scent again! I must hurry....I am _NOT_ going to lose her to that shit-face! Kagome...where are you? I miss you..._I need you by my side_"  
  
The proud hanyou fell to his knees in a moment of intense sorrow...waves of anguish began to wash over him. The fearless demon slayer came running to his side followed shortly by a young kitsuine, neko youkai and lecherous monk whose eyes roamed the shape of her firm backside wishing that his hands had just as much freedom. Inu-Yasha felt a reassuring hand fall onto his shoulders, almost pleading for him to stand.  
  
"Ahhemm...Oh Sango I thought I saw a Shikon shard there for a second lying in the dirt...but it was nothing...all is well!"  
  
"_Oh_...I thought you were doing something else, I guess I overreacted! I miss her...I wish she was here to see the shards for us..."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it Sango I just caught her trail again, I think I know where she is! You know that mangy wolf, he won't harm her so she should be safe till we get there, but he _won't_ be, you can count on that!"  
  
"Hai, you are right. I guess I'm feeling down with her not around. Funny, how everything seems so positive and cheerful when she's around, considering how morbid our task is."  
  
"I know what you mean...now quickly I think we can get there by early afternoon if we hurry! Now, quit yakking and let's get a MOVE on! I can't wait to tear my claws through that baka of a wolf, Kouga!"  
  
She sighed with relief; there was the _old_ Inu-Yasha. He seemed so distant since Kagome's abduction, not his usual annoying, rude self and strangely they all missed it. Their arguing, their fights, the joy of watching their love unfold. She longed for Kagome's friendship and warmth, they all did. Her absence was enough to _almost_ tear them all apart.  
  
"I smell her, her scent, it is so _intoxicating_... she is close....I will be there soon Kagome-chan....please be safe...!!!"

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......this feels soooo good!!! It's been a while since I've had a nice hot bath! It sure beats swimming in the freezing cold river!"  
  
_"I wouldn't have it any other way though...the dusty roads, dangers lurking at every corner, cold nights, all of that was worth it if I was with him. Then what was UP with that dream? It felt like a premonition...or worse? Demo...that would never happen...would it? He loves me, ne? I know it...."  
_  
She resolved her doubts, assured of Inu-Yasha's loyalty, love, and devotion. She knew he would never betray her with her incarnate, Kikyo. The dream meant nothing; it was just a lapse of control within her subconscious. Her heart was assured in its absolution..._yet_ she could not help but feel doubts pool within her mind.  
  
After bathing and changing into a supple wrap made of wolf fur which clung to her narrow fragile shoulders, she yawned, reached out to touch the sky feeling the remaining stiffness in her bones release its hold....refreshed, she gathered her belongings and walked up the lightly trodden path leading up to Kouga's den.

* * *

"There you are!!! Kagome-chan, you rested now?"  
  
"Hai, Arigatou Kouga-kun! This wrap feels wonderful! Now for some food....?"  
  
"Oh, it's already done! I made you a little something while you were bathing; I hope it suits your tastes."  
  
Kagome was led to Kouga's section of the cave to discover a delectable feast awaiting her by his bedside. There was sashimi lying on a carved bone platter with white rice and pickled plums delicately surrounding it.  
  
"**WOW**! Kouga-kun! I didn't know you could cook, and you hate dealing with vegetables and all things that photo-synthesize! All this is for me?  
  
"Hai, Kagome anything for you! It's nothing; I hope it meets your liking. One smile from you is enough thanks to last me a thousand lifetimes."  
  
Kagome blushed under the gracious flattery, whispered a short prayer...._Itadakimas_... and slowly began to eat, the sashimi tingled the taste buds in her mouth while the rice satisfied her sudden burning hunger. She finished and thanked him again for his hospitality.

Obviously beaming under her gratitude, he flashed a quick smile and moved a little closer, feeling this was his chance to show her how he really felt. This was his chance to make her realize...their bodies were unknowingly tingling with anticipation. She wanted it, but...no...it wasn't right, but for a moment she ignored her conscious and leaned into his sweet embrace and closed her eyes.  
  
He ran a claw gently across her face, tracing the outlines of her jaw, gazing with a love which poured out pools of liquid sapphires. He gently laid her down on his bed of furs, she began to squirm away, hesitating at first, but one look into his eyes pulled her into sweet submission. He brushed his lips across her face gently until he reached her full lips. Then he pressed with an urgency she never experienced before. He noticed her shock, reprimanded himself, and kept himself in check; he didn't want to scare her. He wanted her here, now and forever, his _mate_.  
  
He reached his hand inside her wrap, lovingly tracing the texture of her smooth skin. She gasped and pulled away, she could not go further. He was her true love; she could not betray _him_, could she…?

* * *

"Kagomeeeee.....where are you???!!!!"  
  
A loud and obviously anxious hanyou leapt amongst the rocks of the glorious mountainside until he reached the mouth of the cave. She pulled away and ran to the opening only to become encased in his haori. He grasped her shoulders and pulled her to his chest in an almost crushing embrace.  
  
"Kagome...I'm so glad..._I've missed you so much_..."  
  
"Inu-Yasha??"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
_"I can't bre..aaa..thhheee..."  
_  
He let go...embarrassingly placing his hand behind his head. Witnessing this, and without a moment's hesitation, the angered wolf prince grabbed Kagome by the waist and drew her to him.  
  
"Hands off mutt face! This is _my_ woman!"  
  
"Nani? _Your_ woman? Kagome belongs to me!  
  
"STOP IT!!!" I belong to no one! When will you two understand that? You are driving me nuts with your incessant childish bickering! Every time you are in each other's presence! I need to get out of here...gomen nasai Kouga-kun but I think I've stayed long enough..."  
  
"No need to thank me Kagome, you are always welcome in my den; your mere presence here honors and fills me with joy. I hope our next meeting will not be too far into the future."  
  
He pulled her to him once more and whispered, _"I want to finish what we started, love..."_  
  
Kagome looked into his liquid sapphire eyes once more before dragging the clearly **FURIOUS **hanyou by the arm and out the mouth of the cave before yelling "_Osuwari_!!!!", and daring to glance back once more...  
  
**Main translations:**  
  
**Arigatou**- Thank you

**Demo- **But****

**Domo Arigatou**- I'm pretty sure it means 'Thank you' It's just another way of saying it.

**Dozo**- Here you go…

**Domo- **Thanks****

**Gomen Nasai**- I'm sorry

**Hai**- Yes

**Itadakimas** (not sure of spelling)- It's a common prayer spoken in Japanese, meaning along the lines of 'I'm receiving this food from someone of higher status… '

**Ja ne- **See ya Later or Later!****

**Kami**- Defined basically as 'God'

**Nani**- What

**Ne**- Am I right?

**Neko**- Cat

**Onegai- **Please****

**Wakarimasu ka**- you understand?  
  
If anyone sees anything wrong with the translations, like if I got some of them wrong or something **PLZ** let me know!! I updated them thanks to the helpful review of a reader called "Mimi" and a few others. Thanks! That's what I want to see! Arigatou!!!!  
  
A/N: There! I'm proud of it! Not sure if it was my best though...please please let this NOT be writer's block! Any suggestions? LOL!! Oh well...I hope you enjoyed it! I tried to make it a little longer than usual; this chappy is around 1500 words so it's A LOT longer than previous chappies, especially my 1st! LOL! Love you guys! Review!  
  
ja ne, beautiful-cherry-blossom


	5. Final farewell

A/N: I haven't been feeling too well lately. The doc said I should take it easy for a while, so I'm off work for a week. That leaves me with lots of time to work out the plot and update! Hurray! I'm just gonna answer a few more reviews...(ignore this little blurb If your just interested in the drama to unfold…hehe…you can tell I'm having fun with this =o) Now on to the reading…

**Ceaseless Cloudy Days- Sorry my writing style is confusing you; I can do that without realizing it, and don't feel bad your criticism is welcomed! I'm glad you enjoy my fic! I'm just gonna clarify your question from chapter 4 k? The quote, _"I want to finish what we started love…"_, that was Kouga speaking. If you refer to a couple sentences above it depicts Kouga grabbing Kagome by the waist and drawing her to him. The sentence you asked about was subtlety referring to Kouga grabbing her waist _again_ and pulling her towards him and also saying how he wanted to finish the little love scene they were having before Inu-Yasha dropped by. I don't know if I'm making sense, hope this clarifies everything…**

**Avonnalay-Ariemay- Thank you so much for your advice! You comments are very much appreciated and encouraging, you're kinda the reason I even started writing fan fic in the first place believe it or not! Thanks again!**

**Anmah- Thanks for the much needed praise! I hope you're enjoying this! I will update as often as I can! I'm glad to see I'm doing a good job! Thanks…!**

**WingedWolfCresent- No need for puppy dog faces!! I'm updating! Thanks for the review! I had a good laugh reading it!**

**Froggychan- Thanks for the review! You are very encouraging! PS: your fan fic is AWESOME!! I don't know why more ppl aren't reviewing it? Thanks again!**

**Ahanchan- Don't worry things will heat up between them soon, I'm just gonna take more time drawing it out. (don't get mad)….lol! **

**Lum-chan- Glad you appreciate the romance, lots more to come!**

**Culebra- WOW!! Don't worry I'm going to keep going with it! Thank you so much for your encouragement!**

**Shout outs to all my new reviewers and old! You guys make me feel like I could have a future in writing! All your comments are dear to me! Arigatou!**

_Final farewell…_

The flames licked the cool evening breeze. The group was preparing to settle down for the night. Sango was unpacking her sleeping roll alongside Kagome's as Inu-Yasha went off to scout the surrounding area, unsure of how safe it really was. All was quiet until a violent slap shattered the serene atmosphere along to the cries of a lecherous monk who was vigorously rubbing his cheek in pain and pleasure.

The ghostly white demons snaked through the luscious green foliage, finally catching site of their prey. Hurriedly, they returned to their master who was lying on the branch of a magnificent cherry tree. She noted the information and coolly waited for him to arrive.

_He is mine…his soul belongs to me…he and I will be entwined for eternity…_she reflected as he neared her hiding place.

The translucent glow of the soul-collectors caught the perceptive hanyou's eye and then…_her _scent…unmistakably made up of clay and earth.

_By the gods...what in the hell is she doing here? Not now…not ever…I don't need this…not when I just got Kagome back! _

He could feel the bitter gray shadows intertwine his soul with hers. He could feel her everywhere…he could not help but be drawn to her hideout. He could taste her, and abruptly became sickened and hardened. His conscience was frantically pleading with him, screaming for him to keep clear… just go back to Kagome…but_ her_ presence was intoxicating, tearing a hole out of his soul. Her seductive tactics were becoming more than he could handle, he stumbled through the trees and discovered her.

Her milky white skin was so pure in appearance, it was almost translucent. Her waist-length hair framed her delicate features, whilst the light of the moon gave it an unearthly blue-black sheen. She was wearing her usual shrine maiden attire while her weapon of choice, a bow and arrows lay dangerously by her side. Her eyes unopened but totally conscious of his presence. He took a few tentative steps closer, unsure of the outcome, until his gaze suddenly met hers.

"Why are you here Kikyo?" His questioning stare left her noticeably untouched.

"You know why…I've come to take you with me Inu-Yasha, my love."

"You know I will _never _go with you to hell! I have a new life now, the _old _version of me died with you fifty years ago. I have Kag…."

She laughed wickedly while still staring at him untouched by all emotion. "Her….oh yes…my _reincarnation. _Tell me Inu-Yasha, what is it about her that makes her so appealing to you? No…wait…you don't have to tell me…she is more beautiful, kind-hearted and trusting or you both love each other unconditionally and there is nothing I can do to change that now."

"What about what _we _had Inu-Yasha? I loved you, and remain so even though my body is dead and my spirit remains. I exist because of you…you belong to me as I belong to you. Have you forgotten all that Inu-Yasha? I gave my _life _for you…and yet…you still plague me with these ill conceived excuses of your new life. **_I _**am your life….and always will be!!! Why can't you comprehend that??? All those years…how can you leave me stranded here now?"

Her heated outburst, calm in the beginning, left her broken and weeping. She stumbled towards him until he unconsciously caught her before she hit the cold earth. He didn't know what to do…he felt obligated to her…He _did _belong to her as much as his conscious protested. His heart was drowning in a pool of misery and confusion, his mind absolute in its decision, whilst his soul cried out in shame.

He held her in his arms, strangely comforted by this embrace as if it was meant to be somehow…_NO…this isn't right, I LOVE Kagome! I thought I already made this decision…But…She looks so helpless…I…I…can't abandon her when I promised…NO! I have to stop this now…before she can take a hold of me._

He felt weak, his mind was losing grip on reality as he sank into the cold embrace further losing consciousness until he sank limply into her arms, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Yesss…..My powers are draining him…my plan worked! Soon we will be together my love; no one will bother us, least of all my reincarnation."

* * *

Kagome felt a sinister air in the cold night's breeze and awoke with a start. She looked up, gazing into the depths of the starry twilight. She realized Inu-Yasha had not returned yet and became increasingly worried. She stealthily wormed her body out of her sleeping bag, the innocent kitsuine unconsciously releasing his hold on her.

"Kagome…?" The sleepy kitsuine mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Shhh…Shippou…everything's alright…just go back to sleep….oyasumi my sweet"

She turned and quickly gazed into the murky depths of the forest, and then a faint glow caught her eye. _Are those soul collectors? Kikyo! Oh no….Inu-Yasha!_

She entered the wood, her body shaking in repose. Her breath was forced and harsh, she felt a pressure in her chest…._I am losing him…_She ran fervently trying to duck the underbrush. A twig slapped her face leaving a cut in its stead which ran along her ample cheekbone. She came across the clearing only to witness them embraced and slowly sinking into a grotesque hole in the earth of which an eerie purplish glow lashed out from.

She ran towards them stopping right at the edge of the abyss; her arms reaching out towards him, desperately feeling for contact.

"InuuuuuYaaaasshhaaa……WAKE UP!!!! Can't you see what _she's_ doing? She's dragging you down to hell!!!! You can't die!! You can't leave me here….alone"

She fell to her knees in shock, he did not stir….she screamed his name once more….his amber eyes opened, startled and then suddenly angered, he squirmed roughly out of Kikyo's embrace and leapt out of the crevice landing directly in front of Kagome.

She opened her eyes to witness him crush Kagome into his chest and then sadly whispering…

"So that's your choice my love….fine….but I can't live in this body, this façade any longer….farewell my love….sayo…nara…"

The anguished miko sank into the abyss with a faint ghostly cry until the earth sealed her up in its fury, as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

"She's..gone…? Oh Inu-Yasha, I thought you were ….I saw…I'm so glad you came back…!!"

The startled hanyou pulled her closer as she sobbed into his strong, comforting arms. He kissed the top of her head and whispered…

"Shhh….it's ok….I would never leave you! I promise you that…Kagome…its okay love, I'm here now, and I'm safe."

She looked up into his languid amber eyes and stifled her sobs. _He was right_ she thought, he's here and safe, and Kikyo is gone, never to return…

He knelt, the dew laden grass soaking into the knee of his pant; she climbed on top of his back, straddling him. He leapt into the forest under the moonlight's shadow until they came upon the camp site, everyone still deep in slumber. He found his favorite tree branch, drew her into his lap while covering her with his haori. She yawned and looked into his golden eyes once more until her subconscious took over. He lay watching her body slip into sleep wanting nothing more than to watch her and keep her in his arms in this moment, forever…

A/N: Let me know what you think….review plz! Until next time….!

ja ne, beautiful-cherry-blossom


	6. A proposition

A/N: Haha…I guess you guys figured it out! Yes…unfortunately Kikyo is not down for the count..yet! She will reappear in the plot….._again_.... LoL =0). Hey! We need an antagonist in the plot somewhere folks! (_Angry flames shoot out of nowhere and singe the anxious typer)_ Anyway_, _I painfully sat down the other day and figured out where I'm going with this. I have an idea how this is all going to end now, all I can do now is hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did scribbling it down! Now on with the reading….

_A proposition_

The cold breeze stilled. He contemplated over the scene he had just witnessed safely protected within his barrier, reliving every detail in earnest. Laughter dripping with a putrid malice suddenly burst from his lips. An eerie shadow danced across the sky, drowning the luminosity of the moon. His mere presence intoxicated his surroundings with a malevolent aura; saturated with evil in its purest form.

_"Hahaha…So this if how it all unfolds..ne? The tormented miko drowning in grief stricken sorrow finally seeks peace in the bowels of hell. The pathetic hanyou obviously chose his path…demo…I will not let it end that easily. I think I should pay a little visit to my old flame Kikyo…Kami knows she could need some distraction from her own self pity for a while…_

* * *

Warm rays soaked in the brilliance of the sun slowly crept across the hanyou's sleeping face. He awoke with Kagome still pressed against him, arms intertwined. Her breathe coming in shallow silent waves. _God…she is beautiful h_e thought. He wished this moment could last for eternity but inwardly knew that it would drift away and become just a memory...like all things. _Might as well get it over with,_ he thought.

"Hey…Kagome?

………nothing………

"Kagoomeee?"

………still nothing………

"KAGOME!!!!"

She awoke with a start. Flames of annoyance flickered in her eyes.

"INU-YASHA!!! Why might I ask, did u choose to wake me up in such a manner????!!!!!"

"Nani??? I tried to wake you up a hundred times! You just wouldn't budge! Don't blame me for your laziness!" And with that he gave a highly intellectual, "Keh!!!"

She agilely slipped from his arms and shimmied herself smoothly down the trunk of the tree, making her way towards camp. The troubled hanyou sighed in relief fervently wishing that she wouldn't lash out at his rudeness as she usually does.

"Inu-yasha" she said simply….

"OSUWARI!"

She paused for a moment to hear the satisfying crunch of _hanyou-face-meeting dirt, _followed by a steady string of vicious curses_,_ and gaily continued her way towards camp as if nothing happened.

* * *

Ginta and Hakkuku nervously approached their master, fear still fresh in their minds from Kouga's earlier sudden outburst.

"Ahhhh….Kouga….naze….why don't you go just go see Kagome already? She probably got side-tracked and that's why she hasn't visited you yet…so why don't you just pay her a visit instead?"

They wanted their master's angry stupor to end, all he has done since Inu-Yasha took Kagome back was lash out at every living thing _more so_ than usual. A stifling silence permeated the air….the only sound to be heard was the aggravated tapping of their master's foot against the damp hard-packed earth of their den. Then suddenly…..nothing….then….that _famous_ devious smile formed across the wolf youkai's face and his features softened.

"You know guys….you are absolutely right! Domo!"

The two obviously frightened youkai eased up a bit but warily eyed their master, unsure of his intentions.

"Um what do you mean Kouga? You're gonna go get Kagome you mean?" Ginta suspiciously asked.

Before they could hear a reply, a familiar dust cloud formed in their master's wake, suddenly fogging their keen wolf vision.

"I guess that was a _yes_," Coughed Hakkuku as he spat out the remaining dirt from his mouth.

* * *

The silent miko knelt along the banks of the lake of brimstone amidst a raging fire. An emotionless look draped across her fair featured face as she watched the dreaded ill-favored hanyou come forth from the gates of hell.

"Nani...what is _he_ doing here? Why can't I be at peace?

"Kikyo, how do you like your new home?" He laughed maliciously as he circled her kneeling form.

"What are you doing here Naraku? I am in no mood to be bothered by anyone…least of all you right now!!"

"Actually, my sweet, I came because I have a proposition for you. I know you would just love to be left to seethe in your own sorrow right now, but I need your assistance in subduing a certain hanyou. What would you say if I could bend Inu-Yasha's mind and will to make him rightfully yours? I could _easily_ do that for you if you could do me just one little favor in return. I want him as a loyal servant; you can do whatever you want with him as long as he's able to do my bidding when I ask."

The perplexed miko slowly raised her head in distrust, flames of hatred burned in her chestnut brown eyes.

"No…leave me here…I need not be troubled by the world of the living any longer. Why do you insist on berating me with your presence? Leave me…Naraku!"

"As you wish Kikyo – but I won't give you peace until you accept my offer; you are too important to be left rotting in this existence. I need you in the _real_ world whether you like it or not. Farewell, until our next meeting…" His head jolted up in malevolent laughter as he passed through the fiery gates…glancing back at the fallen miko's form once more…

A/N: A sudden unexpected turn…ne? Or did ya'll see this one coming? sigh Gomen ne (Sorry) this is so short, but I promise the next chappy will be much longer! Oh well…review if u like! I would really appreciate that!

ja ne, beautiful-cherry-blossom


	7. Reawakening

A/N: Gomen nasai (Sorry) again for the previous short chappy…I was rushed for time! This one will prove to be much longer! Hope you enjoy it! I'm feeling much better by the way! Gonna go back to the hospital tomorrow and find out when I can go back to work! My bank account needs some sprucing up badly ='(…LoL…oh well…Now on with the reading…

_Reawakening_

A sleepy cloud drifted overhead blocking out the light of the sun on an otherwise perfect day. Shippou eyed a 'Snickers' bar warily before timidly tasting it, a result of another delectable treat from Kagome's era. His hazel green eyes suddenly opened wide with pleasure at its appealing taste.

Elegantly perched on the observant demon exterminator's shoulder was Kirara. A hand stealthily paced through the air bemused as to finish its respective task; the sinuous forearm of the lecherous monk was flexing in anticipation. Taking in the scene was Kagome and Inu-Yasha who both inwardly sighed and awaited the predictable resonating crack of Sango's Hiraikotsu on Miroku's skull. The perceptive Kitsune covered his sensitive fox ears beforehand to the oncoming disruptive sound that was sure to destroy the tranquil atmosphere.

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!! YOU ASKED FOR IT!!!!!!"

One expertly-placed thwack to the skull easily subdued the amorous monk. Kagome and Inu-Yasha merely shook their head at the scene and continued onward followed by an enraged demon exterminator and monk with a satisfied but pained look to his eyes.

* * *

Hastily relieving his thirst alongside the bank of a pristine stream was Kouga. He had just picked up Kagome's engaging sent again and was hard-pressed to find her.

_Her scent seems stronger now, I must be getting close…_he inwardly noted this information and unknowingly sent a multitude of enormous ripples raging across the water's edge as his mini tornado began streaking past the dense foliage.

* * *

Already his third visit, Naraku was beginning to grow impatient under the miko's sullen replies.

"Kikyo...I assure you that he will be under your total control after I'm finished with him. You need not worry about the trivial details, I will personally serve Inu-Yasha to you on a silver plater if need be. You have my word."

Her back rested against a searing boulder as her conniving mind wandered through the possibilities of his words. She was growing tired of this decaying existence just as she was warned. She longed for Inu-Yasha's calm caresses and lips against hers. Her eyes seethed in hatred for the hanyou who stood before her, dominating her with his stance. He slowly leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I can grant you anything your soul desires Kikyo…why don't you take me up on my offer? Come back to the world of the living, my sweet, I will corrupt Inu-Yasha's mind enough for you to mold him under your whim. My only request is that he remains able enough to do my bidding…that is all. Come now, I will make it well worth your while, a body….Yesss…I can provide you with a living, breathing body. You will regain your human form and walk amongst the living. You will never have to ingest another human soul again; for blood will run within your veins once more. Accept my offer Kikyo…It is not given lightly."

Her eyes widened in shock. _A human body? _She mused. The malevolent hanyou arose and wordlessly began making his way towards the fiery gates assured of her rejection yet again. She voiced her reply, his jaw dropped slightly, he was unprepared for it.

"I accept. I will come with you…back to the world of the living. Just be sure to keep your side of the bargain or you will pay _dearly_ Naraku."

She glowered at him, her eyes brimming with revulsion. _Nevertheless…once you provide me with what I require Naraku….you will pay regardless. I will relish your downfall…be assured…it will come. _Her mind inwardly whirled around this prospect as she gracefully arose and made her way to him; her mind absolute in its decision as she languidly followed him through the dark gates of hell.

* * *

Kouga arrived at a clearing just as the vicious battle was ending. Sango skillfully whirled her oversized boomerang towards the ominous creature. The demon stood twenty feet tall, enormous black fangs dripped with poison threatening to sear the wary occupants below. A tough greenish hide covered its entire body whilst two menacing horns whirled from its grotesque head. Razor sharp claws unsuccessfully swiped at the ensuing silver and red flash attacking it. Shippou scurried towards some dense undergrowth nearby seeking refuge from the treacherous battle as Kagome expertly drew an arrow prepared to fire in defense at any moment.

Then Kagome screamed amongst the destruction, "Miroku throw a talisman at its forehead to restrain him…Inu-Yasha there is a tainted shikon shard lodged in its head above its right eye…aim your blows there!"

Meanwhile, a dark cloud loomed over head, concealed within its mists were Naraku and his poisonous insects which were waiting for the right moment to complete their given task.

Inu-Yasha easily dodged the monster's attacks and landed a few of his own. Miroku threw an ofuda at the demon's head, its spiritual power subduing the demon for the time being. Taking the opportunity, Inu-Yasha went in for the kill, bloodlust in his eyes. He was just about to maneuver his _Senkotessou_ technique when he felt a slight pin prick on the back of his neck, dismissing it as a bothersome mosquito. However, a light trickle of blood silently ran down his neck and towards his back. Undetected inside his barrier, Naraku silently watched as his plan unfolded, taking pride that his minions completed their objective without any noticeable suspicion.

_Hai, it is done. I'll just simply take my shard back and be on my way…let them finish that worthless demon off, he is of no more use to me..._ he mused at the thought and began heading towards his castle once assured that everything was going according to plan.

Suddenly Naraku's poisonous insects came into plain view of the group and made their presence known. The bugs quickly dug the tainted shard out of the creature's forehead and quickly disappeared into the clouds from whence they came.

Inu-Yasha cursed and ripped his claws through the air desperately trying to regain the shard which was so temptingly within his reach just a moment before….before he felt that pin prick. He was totally unaware of what had just occurred, the real reason for the attack.

One of Naraku's insects had just stealthily lodged a tainted shikon shard in his neck. Surrounding the shard was a unique invisible barrier which shielded it from all eyes, especially that of Kagome's.

Beyond hope of reaching them, he frustratingly tore his claws through the fallen monster, tearing it to shreds. As he whipped his hands clean of blood on a rag given to him by Kagome, Miroku ripped back the cloth and rosary which concealed his _Kazanna_ and cleaned up the remnants of the demon's corpse.

"Shit! Those damned bugs of Naraku got to the shard before I could….!!!!", Screamed Inu-Yasha along to a few other violent curses.

Everyone looked dejectedly towards the ground, inwardly cursing that wretched demon Naraku for beating them yet again. Although they kept their mouths shut, not wanting to help further Inu-Yasha's ferocious ranting in hopes that they could quickly be on their way again. After a few colorful words which left Kagome slightly blushing as she coaxed Shippou out of the brush, a familiar whirl-wind swiftly appeared.

"Dammit! Why the hell did that mangy mutt show up? Like I don't have enough on my mind right now!" cursed Inu-Yasha.

The handsome wolf youkai pressed up against Kagome taking her hands in his in that familiar affectionate embrace.

"Kouga-kun! Nani…What brings you here?" stuttered Kagome, blushing as he silently continued to gaze into her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Kagome-chan…I needed to see you! I've missed you so much! I couldn't wait any longer so I came to you. I hope you don't mind, I hope you can forgive my impatience but my heart just couldn't take our separation any longer…!"

"Kouga-kun! Don't be silly, there is nothing to forgive! You're visits are always welcomed! Her lips curved upwards into a genuine and heart-stopping smile. _Kami… how I've missed her smiles…._he thought_._

Jealous of their obvious display of affection, Inu-Yasha roughly pushed Kouga aside and stood protectively in front of Kagome, his hand resting threateningly on the hilt of his sword.

"You mangy wolf, get your flea bitten hands off of Kagome or you'll lose em'!!!" threatened the obviously enraged hanyou.

"You wish Inu-koro, I would like to see you try it! You forget, she is _my _woman! I can touch her in any way I want!" yelled the clearly annoyed wolf prince.

Shoving him briskly aside Kouga grasped Kagome's hands once more before speaking.

'Kagome my love, I was wondering if you would like to come back to my den for a while. The pups haven't stopped whining since you left, they were quite saddened that they didn't get a chance to see you last time you visited due to your abrupt departure."

He paused and looked intentionally over at the fuming hanyou behind him before he continued.

"They miss you immensely and quite frankly I want them to _shut up_ already! More importantly, I have a few wolves that need your healing abilities, I'm quite confident that under your skillful care they will be up and running in no time! Onegai…please say you will consider my request?" He looked pleadingly into her eyes silently hoping for her lips to form a 'yes'.

"Ohhh the pups! I almost forgot! I promised to show them this new toy from my time, and you say there are injured? Of course I'll come; I just restocked on my supplies so I should have everything I need. We should leave immediately!"

Concerned, Kagome looked over towards Inu-Yasha. His stare was stoic, he didn't give a damn about the wellbeing of Kouga's wolves and wanted Kagome there with_ him_. She gazed back at him almost pleadingly and he let out a big sigh followed by an indignant "Keh!" He knew her all too well, once Kagome heard of anyone that needed her help, she was caught…_damn that wolf; he knows just how to play her, _he thought.

"Fine! I'll come by tomorrow at dusk to pick you up, that enough time?" sighed Inu-Yasha.

Kagome's face brightened at his display of maturity.

"Hai! That should be enough, depending on how injured Kouga's wolves are that is…"

"Well if they are anything like Kouga those weak bastards will be lying under your care for months. I don't care though; I'm coming over to get you tomorrow regardless. Everyday we dawdle Naraku gets the upper hand, we can't afford to waste much time."

"Hai, you're right Inu-Yasha...I won't be long I should be done by the time you come." She replied thoughtfully as she strapped on her daisy-yellow knapsack.

"Good!" He replied simply, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop her anyway, not with those beads around his neck.

Sensing the right opportunity, Kouga swiftly but gently picked Kagome up bridal style and with the aid of the shikon shards jammed in his legs, sped off into the distance before Inu-Yasha could attempt to dissuade her. The wolf youkai's powerful whirl wind left the hanyou coughing and sputtering from the abrupt dust cloud which formed in the aftermath and left him incoherently cursing in rage…

A/N: So whaddya guys think? Good or no good? Please review!

ja ne, beautiful-cherry-blossom


	8. Corruption

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! You don't know how much I appreciate them! Gomen nasai for the wait! I know a few of you are anxious to see what happens next! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Oh and by the way I just wanted to say, I'm not sure if a female wolf is normally called a "bitch" but I used it anyway. I know it's a term used for a female dog but thought since dogs descended from wolves it was alright to use it in this case. Now enough jibber jabbering, on to the story…

Corruption

Bright hues of red, orange, and purple stained the evening sky as the sun slowly began its descent beyond the horizon. Kagome knelt by an ice-cold river, quietly washing her dirtied school uniform and blood sodden rags. A faint streak of crimson disturbed the otherwise pristine water, silently making its way downstream. It had been a long and exhausting day for her. Twelve of Kouga's tribe had been wounded in a small brawl against the Southern Tribe, four severely. She had treated them all in just six hours, without taking breaks.

As usual, the fight ensued over a female. A young male of low status belonging to Kouga's pack had forced himself onto a bitch in heat he found in the woods the previous night. Clouded by deep lust, he neglected to realize that she was the sister of the leader who ruled the adjoining tribe. The moment her howls of distress pierced the sweltering night air, several males from her pack answered the call. Naturally being territorial, they quickly came upon the scene, angrily tore his body off of hers, and laid him to waste.

This time it was the young male's howls of pain which filled the night air and in turn was answered by his pack, Kouga being amongst them. However, the wolf prince proved to be to be much more than they bargained for. The battle was ended swiftly, leaving the few remaining _conscious_ members of the Southern Tribe retreating back to their den, wounded slung on their backs, and tails between their legs.

Kagome sighed at the blatant display of the young male's insolence. Kouga had told her once that wolf clans _never _mated with bitches of rival clans, preferring to sire pups of their own blood.

"The wolves of the Southern Tribe actually thought they could kill Kouga and endanger his pack? Obviously they underestimated his strength…a fault on their part", she thought aloud while rinsing her school uniform.

After the washing was finished, she carefully drew an arrow with a rope attached and expertly fired it at a nearby tree. As she was tying the other end of the rope to the tree beside her, resulting in a crude clothesline, a hand slowly crept around her waist, startling her and involuntarily causing her to scream. After her momentary shock her reflexes kicked in and she rapidly turned to slap the cause of her distress across the cheek, leaving a red handprint in its wake. A reflex she had learned well through instinct as a result of traveling with Miroku for over a year.

"Owwww…..KAGOME….it's only me!!!" cried Kouga as he vigorously rubbed his cheek, a devious glint in the corner of his eye.

"Gomen Kouga-kun, you shouldn't creep up on me like that! You know I'm already anxious as it is with this jewel around my neck!"

As she spoke, his liquid sapphire eyes lowered to settle on the almost completed Shikon no Tama which seductively dangled between her breasts. He grinned when she noticed where he was looking and with one swift movement, drew her body close until their hips were almost touching.

"Woman, do you have any idea how vulnerable you are out here all alone! Any youkai within five ri would have been drawn to your aura and ravaged you senseless by now if I hadn't come to the rescue!"

"Ahemmm..Kouga-kun, I think the _only_ youkai I have to worry about _ravaging_ me around here at the moment is **_you_**!"

She suggestively winked at him to which his eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Kagome-chan! What in the name of Kami would ever give you that idea? He cooed innocently, a look of offense painted across his flawless face.

"Well for one, your hand is groping my ass and you have **_that_** glint in your eye." She retorted knowingly.

He chuckled and slowly released her, "I'm merely checking for any injuries that's all! Honestly Kagome, do you really think so little of this wolf?"

She giggled and _purposefully_ bent down to pick up her belongings, leaving an obviously aroused wolf youkai to watch the show.

"Woman, do you have any idea what you do to me?" He huskily breathed in her ear.

"Course I do, or else it wouldn't be as much fun!" She replied, a deliberate smile playing across her lucious lips.

She slowly made her way back up the trail leading to the den after she hung up the wash; a certain wolf prince dreamily following behind, heated images flashing through his mind.

* * *

"MATTE INU-YASHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" screamed the demon exterminator whose voice was fading into the distance between them.

A faint blush colored her cheeks at the familiar touch which roamed her backside. The threesome was riding on the neko youkai's back, Sango at the head and Miroku sitting behind her, hand gently groping her backside whilst a nervous kitsune desperately clung to his shouder for dear life. Inu-Yasha heard the far-off scream of "HENTAI!!!" followed shortly by a resonating "THWAK" before turning a corner alongside the cliff.

His aggravation was steadily growing. W_e have NO time for this! It's already past dusk and I'm still three ri away from that mangy mutt's cave. Baka humans! Kami…I wish they would hurry it up already, they're so slow sometimes!_

While effortlessly dodging some falling rocks, the remainder of the group still far behind him, an arrow unexpectedly streaked past. A familiar scent wafted under his nose, his amber eyes opened wide in shock. He knew this scent and its owner but hadn't smelt it in over half a century. Perplexed but intrigued, he let his nose guide him into a nearby forest and stopped dead in his tracks as he approached a clearing. Silently leaning against the trunk of an ancient cherry tree was none other than the fallen miko, Kikyo. Inu-Yasha was shaken at first but slowly began making his way towards her, strangely drawn by her presence.

"Kikyo? I thought…demo…this cannot be! I saw you with my own eyes sink into the bowels of hell! And you scent…you smell…like the living…"

Surprisingly true to his word, Naraku had fashioned Kikyo a human body with the aid of several Shikon shards. The tainted Shikon shard embedded in the hanyou's neck however needed to be, in a sense, activated by Kikyo's touch in order for him to be manipulated. This was a result of the barrier which surrounded it. Even Naraku couldn't simply control him through mere thought; the shard needed to be constantly physically influenced in order to corrupt Inu-Yasha's mind.

The startled hanyou couldn't believe his nose; all his senses were telling him she was human. In the place of clay and earth, Inu-Yasha could sense the sweet but faint perfume of chrysanthemums which had captivated him 50 years ago. A soft but deceiving smile played across her thin lips as he neared. She tugged at his fire-rat haori and drew his shaken form into an embrace.

"Hai my beloved Inu-Yasha…I..I..am living once again. I escaped the depths of hell to be with you, and only you. I couldn't exist knowing that I would suffer all eternity without ever feeling your touch again. I could not obtain peace knowing that…"

"Kikyo" Inu-Yasha sighed as he drew her closer and gently rested his chin on her head.

She began to sob in his embrace and roughly grasped his shoulders, her slight white hands clenched with fervor. After a few moments, Inu-Yasha began feeling lightheaded and fell to his knees. His head rested on her stomach as his hands still held her lower back. She took this opportunity to silently place her hand on the back of his neck, drawing him firmly to her.

The disoriented hanyou closed his eyes buried his face in her robes, hoping for this feeling wash over him…_but it never came_. An intense power suddenly surged through him; he braced himself against Kikyo's abdomen as she wickedly smiled. His amber hues opened wide with pain, his head was throbbing under her touch. She lowered her chestnut brown eyes to meet his gaze.

_It is done, I can feel his heart restricting in my grasp. His soul is changed, he is mine at last! _

Inu-Yasha roused and slowly raised his knees off the ground, his eyes held a blank emotionless look. Kikyo seized the moment and grasped his face in her hands.

"Inu-Yasha…I'm glad you finally came to your senses and decided to join me."

"It was stupid for me to have waited for so long, Gomen…I was clouded by Kagome's influence…demo…no more." His former self had melted away leaving a puppet whose strings were cleverly manipulated by the woman standing before him.

"Good. Now I have a task for you…now that we are together again there is no reason for Kagome to still retain the Shikon no Tama. It is rightfully ours, you must pursue her and regain it."

"Anything you say Kikyo, my love…"

* * *

"Nee-chan! Kagome!!!!! Come! Come and see what we found!!!

The boisterous pups crowded around her the moment she entered the vicinity of the cave. Kagome broke out in laughter and glanced over her shoulder at Kouga. He simply smirked back and left her to their devices, intending to use the distraction to start supper.

After an hour or so of rambunctious play with the pups, their mothers howled for their return.

"Okaa-san!!!! Nooooooooo!!!! Kagome isn't gonna be here much longer!! Onegai!!!! Please let us play with her for 5 more minutes!!!!" whimpered several young pups in dismay. Yet their cries fell upon deaf ears as they were obediently led back into the den by their respective mothers.

Kagome sighed and took this time to walk to the edge of the cliff. The stars twinkled brightly above her, as a majestic full moon came into view. Kouga stood at the mouth of the cave and stopped, not wanting to disturb the moment. He was entraced by the picture painted before him. Her ebony hair danced and shimmered in the cool breeze, he saw her shiver and could see tiny goose bumps form on her perfect skin. Kagome felt she was being watched and slowly turned around just to end up in the wolf prince's arms. He took off his fur wrap to cover her delicate shoulders. His chin resting on her head while his muscular arms wrapped around her narrow waist. She shivered, but not from the cold, and let herself melt into his embrace never wanting this moment to end.

"Kagome" he breathed in her ear. "We should go inside love, I have dinner prepared and don't want it to get cold."

She gently kissed him on the side of the mouth. "Domo Kouga-kun, dinner sounds wonderful right about now…"

He nodded and led her into the mouth of the cave; their forms dissolving into the shadows, oblivious to what was soon to come…

A/N: Sooo what do you guys think about my fic so far? I just wanted to clarify…I'm NOT an IY/Kik fan ok? This story isn't really meant to be a pairing between them; her manipulation shouldn't be mistaken for love. It's just all part of the plot. So refrain from using flames please! LoL! Love ya'll! Review if you feel up to it…= D

ja ne, beautiful-cherry-blossom


	9. I'm waiting for you

A/N: Gomen nasai for the long wait...Oh my...work has been a killer these last couple of weeks. Haven't had much time for anything...but I'm glad you guys are still keeping interest! I appreciate the reviews so much! Don't worry, I'm going to finish this fic...it will probably be around 20 or more chapters. I'm hoping anyways, I guess we will just see where this takes me! (Fingers...type....type and awaaaaay!!!!) LoL...Now onto the story....=)

_I'm waiting for you_

A cold hard gust of wind brushed past, vapor escaped from Kirara's nostrils as she struggled against the invisible barrier. The chilling night air seeped through the demon exterminator's armor and left her shivering. A look of concern grazed Miroku's face as he began rubbing her shoulders trying to warm her. By this time Shippou had already made his way into the folds of the monk's robes, quite warm and content for the time being. Sango sighed as she felt his touch, expecting another hentai influenced act. His hands did not wander to her nether regions as she expected though, but remained on her shoulders, warming her inside and out. A faint shade of crimson colored her cheeks at his touch, and the meaning it implied.

"Sango-chan, I know how anxious you are for Kagome-sama's return but traveling at night like this is dangerous. Not to mention you are shivering from the cold, why don't we camp for the night? A strong fire and hot meal is just what we need to warm you up"…._although my body could do the job just as fast …._the amorous monk mused.

"Hai…I think you're right. We have no idea where Inu-Yasha is and it's still another 2 ri from Kouga's den. I think it is best if we try to conquer that in the morning; even though the full moon is providing us with a lot of light. Plus I would love a bowl of oden right now; Kagome got me hooked on that stuff!"…._I would like_ a_ nice hot bath too but not with you so close and left **unguarded**…_Sango grated.

As they flew past a sharp corner alongside the cliff, the demon exterminator saw a clearing up ahead, shifted her body weight and leaned in that direction prompting the observant neko youkai's flight path to change. A stiff breeze rustled the sakura of an _ancient cherry tree_, the light of the moon filtering through its branches as Kirara paws touched the earth. An hour later, bellies filled until bursting, the tired group huddled close to the fire as sleep overtook them; unaware to what had happened in that same clearing only a few hours earlier…

* * *

Kagome's senses were on fire as she entered the wolf prince's den. "Dinner" to her plainly meant a serving of rice, flame broiled fish, pickled plums and an egg if available…but this…was a masterpiece in her eyes. Delicately arranged by Kouga's bedside were two elegantly carved bone platters of chirashizushi which consisted of vinegar rice mixed with fish, seafood, slightly boiled sweetened vegetables topped off with thinly sliced pieces of fried egg. 

"Dinner for two?" his intense deep blue eyes sparkled in the firelight as he led her to his bed by the hand.

A look of awe flooded from her eyes, "Kouga-kun!!! Why didn't you tell me you were making such a feast…I would of helped you instead of lounging about outside!!! It must have been a lot of work, it looks absolutely wonderful. I can hardly wait to try it!" Her mouth began to water at the delectable sight set before her.

"I _may_ be a demon but I'm also royalty….have to separate myself from the animals somehow. Cooking is merely another skill in my long list of repitores." he joked. _Although not my **best **skill, maybe tonight you will allow me to show you..._

"Besides this wouldn't of been a surprise if I asked for your help." _Imagine…Ahhh Kagome my love, would you be so kind as to help me prepare an extravagent feast prepared in your honor tonight?_ he chuckled at the thought.

"Hmmmm I guess you are **right**..." she began to trail off.

"Gods I love it when you say that!" he suddenly blurted.

She cocked an eyebrow at him causing his tail to slightly veer between his tanned muscular legs. She recognized his act of submission and sighed, pleased with his compliance.

"Kouga-kun, now don't get too cocky, you'll spoil the mood….demo….not my appetite…let us eat now! This sumptious feast you prepared is beckoning, I can already feel the calories coming on!"

His face crinkled in confusion, "Caaaw-or-ieeees?" he struggled to say.

"Oh oh nevermind..it's a term from my era…it means I can already feel myself getting fat" she groaned.

"**Nani**??? Kagome….YOU are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the privelage to lay eyes on….it still baffels me as to why you continue to grace me with your presence…you are the ipedimy of perfection in my eyes, a goddess…"

He looked her curvasious figure up and down, his saphire eyes brimming with desire, "And most definitely…NOT fat! Not that it matters to me either way….I actually prefer meat on my mate's bones…good for bearing pups…"

She stopped him _right_ there blushing profusely all the while…."Now now don't get to hasty…I'm still only a schoolgirl…I still have LOTS of time to be thinking about babies yet!"

"Not in my books you don't…we have to have at least ten! I'll name my first born son Toshiya, if it is female, Madoka. Hmmmm…Tomoyo….Mariko…Ryoku…Sei…oh and I can't forget Kouga Jr…." he trailed off for a few moments before realizing the half starved girl behind him was ravaging the carefully prepared food.

"There there! That's more like it! Nice to see you're preparing for motherhood already…at this rate we can have 20, nevermind 10!"

She blushed and apologized for her rudeness which was ironic since her mouth was overflowing with food, her words were barely decifered by the clearly pleased wolf prince. A hearty laugh escaped his lips as he lay witness to the comical scene….but he was still whirling around the prospect of pups. He plopped down beside her, feigning an appitite….his mind still rampid in thought…

* * *

Villagers' mouths gaped open in shock as the silver haired hanyou streaked past, a miko straddling his back. As quickly as they appeared, they vanished. The villagers wondering if it was all just an illusion as they stared at the two figures vanishing into the forest. 

"Kikyo, we will be there in less than 2 hours. We are entering the wolf's territory as we speak." A blank emotionless look held the hanyou's face in its cruel grasp.

The sullen miko merely nodded, and tightened her hold on the hayou's wasit, her thighs squeezing in effort. Inu-Yasha took this as a sign to go faster, he pumped his already over exterted muscles in an effort to comply. Their reflections blurring into the moonlight as they follwed the path of the river.

* * *

"Mmmmmm…..she groaned." 

"I think I should of taken it easy on that second helping…my stomach feels as if its about to burst" she made an attempt to clear the dishes but a hand stopped her.

"Kagome, you are my guest, there is no need for you to be cleaning." As he said this, two young females in fur cladden mini skirts and intricately designed chest armour appeared and quickly cleared the make-shift dinner table.

"Domo Kouga-kun, you are so good to me." was all that she could muster before she collapsed onto his soft bed of furs.

He took this as his moment and snuggled up to her, craddling her head beneath his shoulder, his taunt body warming the length of hers. They layed on their sides, cuddling until all that remained of the fire were a few glowing embers.

Kagome's mind whirled around the prediciment she had gotten herself in. _This feels so right, him and I lying here together. I feel so safe, warm, and loved in his arms…as if nothing else in the world mattered right now. It's just him and I…demo Inu-Yasha….I once felt this way about him, but everytime we made progress he would ruin it by running off with Kikyo. I know he has an obligation to her demo…that's not good enough for me anymore. Here, I KNOW I'm loved and appreciated…Kouga is so good to me, loving, caring, affectionate…he even wants my children…I think I'm in love…_

Her heart caught in her chest. Kouga sensed her tense and then relax all in the same moment. He snuggled closer, her hand captured his, their fingers interlocking in the darkness. She rolled over onto her back, facing his heated form, a look of tenderness brimming in her chocolate brown eyes. Kouga gently lowered his body upon hers, all the while looking into her eyes, seeking for permission. A pair of delicate hands grasped his shoulders and pulled him towards her, the reply sent shivers down the wolf youkai's spine.

"Kagome…I love you…"

"I know..I love you too" was her quiet response.

"Kagome…will…will you be my mate?

His eyes burned with intensity, searching hers for a response.

"Kouga…I..I..accept!"

"I love you so much, I just didn't realize how much until these past few days. Even when we first met, I felt it, we felt it…I knew in my heart you would never hurt me, you would protect me no matter what happened. And when you stood atop that ledge on the cliff and announced your love for me, it sent a shock through my body." I..I thank all 108 Kami for bringing us together…I feel so blessed…" tears silently began to fall from her eyes.

"Kagome…." he breathed…the emotion in his eyes said it all. He pulled her to him and buried his face in her chest. Kagome ran her fingers through his hair, feeling its softness, taking in its faint scent of pine. She knew what needed to be done, and anticipated it.

He looked into her eyes and was about to open his mouth, but the look on her face said that she already knew. His lips traced her collarbone….stopping at the juncture between her shoulder and neck. He bared his fangs and carefully broke the skin. She flinched but relaxed as his warm tounge tasted her skin, the faint trickle of blood dissapearing into his mouth. He unsheathed his dagger and drew a red line in the same spot on his body, marking himself since she had no fangs to do so. They mingled their blood, creating an unbreakable bond. They belonged to eachother now…mates for life. Expressing their love in the glow of dying embers, the heat of passion coursing through their bodies…

A/N: Hope this wasn't _too_ much of a cliffie...up next: confrontation between hanyou and wolf prince....it all comes out baby!!! Love y'all!!! Review if u like, I'm not forcing anyone here...LoL

ja ne, beautiful-cherry-blossom


	10. Confrontations

A/N: (Applause…90 reviews!) Hey everyone! Glad to see you're enjoying the fic so far, for the most part. I'm having a blast writing it! Just a few things….I'm going on a little vacation this week to Newfoundland to visit some friends so there won't be any updating for a bit. Another thing….I had some requests for lemons in the last chappy and am kinda still contemplating whether I should do that…if I do I have to change the rating _for sure_…but for now I'm content with some PG rated romance. Unless I get a lot of requests to change my mind from all those miroku readers out there…LoL…just kidding!!! Demo… a little warning though…there is a little tinge of lemon in this chapter. It's not graphic and I believe it's tasteful…well I guess you guys will all form your own opinions soon. Now onto the reading….. )

_Confrontations _

He gently slid the delicate shoji door open, quivering in fear with every cautious step. He humbly knelt the required distance away from the ominous figure before him. Naraku sat cross-legged on a tatami mat of the highest quality, adorned in the finest raw silks the imports of China had to offer, raven black hair flowing freely to his waist. Eyes the shade of scarlet were momentarily drawn to the kneeling spy before him, who at the moment appeared to be more intent on shaking violently than paying homage to his master.

"Vassal, speak! What have you learned since your last report?" The hanyou's facial expression appeared indifferent, yet his eyes _burned_ with interest.

"Nar…Naraku-sama…it has been 2 days since we last spoke and I have traveled many ri in search for the inu hanyou and miko. I am pleased to say I have not been detected thus far, they had no idea they were being watched…"

"Enough with the pleasantries GET ON WITH IT! What have you learned_ spy_?

He tittered under the hanyou's powerful gaze, stuttered, and began to relay his information more quickly and concisely, desperately trying to appease his master.

"Kikyo-sama has completed her task, she lured the inu hanyou into your trap, and he is now under your control. As long as she is with him, he remains under your spell…with each passing hour he is falling ever more into your grasp my lord." his shaken speech was cut off by his master's furious voice.

"**Insolent fool!!!** You think I do not know the** full** implications of my spell! Do not try to pacify me with your imprudent remarks! Now, _have they_ or _have they not _retrieved the Shikon no Tama yet?" his face was contorted in annoyance.

"Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai…" The spy was on the verge of a complete nervous breakdown as he feverishly continued to bow in clemency.

"The..they are on their way to the wolf youkai's den as we speak, where the reincarnation currently resides. So sorry master for my insolence, I am not worthy…onegai…please have mercy…I did not presume to…."

His eyes opened wide in terror, his body slumped, his skull hitting the hard wooden floor. A stream of crimson gushed from the fatal wound, snaking its way dangerously close to the tatami where Naraku sat, untouched. The unmerciful hanyou retracted his claws which a moment before tore through the unfortunate spy's neck, ripping the jugular into shreds. Two maids discreetly rushed in, both bowing several times to their master before proceeding. One dragged the fresh corpse away for the guards to dispose of. She scrubbed the blood which stained the polished wooden floor, desperately trying to save the expensive mat. The other, brought in a tray laden with a beautifully painted porcelain teapot and cup and began making Naraku cha while he wiped his hands off with a cloth soaked in cool scented water.

_"Yessss…..everything is going according to plan! The Inu-Yasha will lay waste to that pathetic reincarnation and the wolf. Kikyo will then fuse the remaining shards and make the Shikon no Tama whole. Soon I will have my precious jewel, Kikyo's servitude, and Inu-Yasha at my beckoning. I will at long last be the most powerful youkai in all the lands of __Nippon_

The two maids cringed at the sound of the sudden laughter which erupted from their master's lips….looks of foreboding laced across their tired frightened faces.

* * *

The rigid muscles in the hayou's legs screamed with relief as he neared the entrance of the wolf youkai's den, slowing his pace. Kikyo pursed her thighs together signaling for him to veer off the path and into the wood adjacent to the mouth of the cave. She was cautious of her vulnerable human body. She didn't stir until ensuring she was well hidden in the protection of the wood, a safe distance away from the patrol circling the well guarded den. She gracefully slid off Inu-Yasha's back and began chanting in monotonous tones, waves of pink energy lashing out at the darkened sky from the miko.

"Hai, is it done. The guards are indisposed for the time being. We shouldn't run into any distractions while we complete our task. Come, Inu-Yasha it is time for a little _reunion_ with my wretched reincarnation." She checked the supply of arrows in her pack, and mounted Inu-Yasha's back once more.

* * *

The wolf prince was writhing in ecstasy as he mounted her. He neared his peak, doubting if it was real, believing it to be just another fruitless dream. He loved her soft and slow, knowing it was her first time. Her back arched, fingernails lightly biting at his shoulder. He grinned and pushed harder as she reached her peak, moaning in pleasure. Sweat glistened off their bodies as they lay in rapture, breathing hard, unaware of the figure standing at the foot of their bed concealed in the shadows.

Kikyo hid close to the entrance from viewing distance, not wanting to divulge her return just yet. She watched him and noted his stance, his body unmoving yet his hands were clenched in fury. His bangs covered his eyes but she could tell his flawless face was contorted in fury.

_Nani? Naze…why is he reacting this way? He no longer should have feelings for her…I blocked his memories. Why is he acting….jelous? _

Before she could register what was happening she saw the hanyou jump from the shadows and tear his claws through the unsuspecting wolf yokai, who at the moment didn't pick up his scent until it was too late. Kagome in a spilt-second reaction threw her body on top of his, shielding his damaged form from a second attack. Inu-Yasha was going in for the kill, but his hands stopped in mid air as he watched the cause of his jealousy shield her lover.

"Ka..Kagome…" was all he could muster, amber eyes opened in upset.

His voice was void of emotion, but the fire in his eyes said it all. Kikyo burst forth from her hiding place and placed an icy hand on the back of his neck, allowing her power to course through, subduing him once more.

Kagome's eyes opened wide in shock as she watched Kikyo run out of the shadows and embrace Inu-Yasha.

"Demo….you..you...were in hell?" How? Why? This isn't real…." Kagome muttered almost inaudibly.

A faint smile wickedly crept across the miko's face as she watched Inu-Yasha conform to her will. An eerie laugher pierced the air at the remarks of the distraught and confused girl lying before her.

"Hai…this is real whether you choose to believe it or not. Hmmm…I see Inu-Yasha had some fun with your wolf….now it's my turn with you."

Kagome unabashed at her nakedness slowly rose to her feet, Kouga's dagger held in her hand, the blade's length hidden behind her wrist. Kikyo pushed past Inu-Yasha and slowly neared her reincarnation, a look of amusement in her chestnut brown eyes. Kikyo's hand reached, attempting to snatch the jewel around Kagome's neck, and suddenly screamed out in agony. Kagome had slashed the dagger along the fallen miko's bared arm, deep but not deep enough to pierce the vein.

"Wretched girl……You will **PAY** for what you have done!!!!!!!" screamed the bleeding figure grasping the torn flesh of her arm in pain.

Inu-Yasha walked towards Kagome's shaken form and silently ran a claw between her breasts, leaving a line of red in its wake, then tearing the necklace from her neck. Kagome was in stunned, unable to register what was happening in order to react. She ran her fingers along the fresh cut running along her chest unconsciously and fell to her knees. Inu-Yasha took this as his time to leave. He ripped a piece of cloth from the sleeve of his haori and wrapped up Kikyo's arm, swiftly scooping her up and running out to face the dawn.

Kagome's senses partially returned at the sound of the wolf youkai's groans. She ran to her daisy-yellow knapsack, feverishly gathered her medicinal supplies, and set to work…her mind still in a state of shock…

A/N: You know the drill…..; )

ja ne, beautiful-cherry-blossom


	11. Premonition

A/N: Ahhhhh….. it sure feels good to be home! My stay in Newfoundland was beautiful and memorable as always! I love the mountains…driving through Grosse Mourne was awesome....one day I will see Fuji-san….(hopefully sooner rather than later…I wanna go to Japan while I'm still young) Now off to work…since the day I got back its been WORK WORK WORK….11 days straight to be exact. I wanted to finish this chapter before I left for my shift today, I know you guys are anxious to find out what happens next (well at least I _hope _you are..LoL) 99 reviews so far! COME ON…someone make it 100!! Pretty please with cherries on top??? LoL! Love you guys! Now…on to the reading…

_Premonition_

The night was on fire, the stars were bleeding above her. Her breathe was feverish, her brow lined thick with sweat. Dread filled every particle of her being; foreboding laced with her every hurried step. Her destination was unknown, but somehow her feet knew where _he_ was. She entered the wood, sensing she was close. Brush slapped unmercifully against her flush cheeks leaving thin red lines. Her breathe hushed. She found him lying slumped against the bark of a cherry tree, its sakura hauntingly dancing around his broken form.

**"Kohaku!!!…."** She screamed.

The stars fell out of place in the heavens, falling faster towards the earth below in sympathy. She ran to his crumpled body, crying out in anguish. He was dead. His eyes focused at the sky, staring blankly at his sister's tear ravaged face. Arms outstretched, she took the last remaining member of her family into a familiar embrace. She hummed softly, gently crooning him under her chin, rocking slightly back and forth in a subtle gesture of sorrow. His body was cold and ridged in her arms.

The leaves quivered above her as the wind brushed past, howling alongside the cries of the grief stricken woman below. A lowly raven sat perched on a branch above, dark as night. Moonlight reflected off the steel blade as it was raised, she looked into her brothers lost eyes once more. Steel met flesh; the raven cawed and circled her dying form…her eyes opened wide.

* * *

"Ototo!!!!!!" She sat straight up, her breathe coming out in rasps, a warm violet embrace enveloped her, calming her only slightly.

"**Sango**…**Sango**!! I'm here….it's alright…I'm here….I'm here….shhhhhh"

The worried monk held her in his arms as she racked in sobs, quieting her as the moments passed. When she calmed enough to speak he questioned her.

"Kohaku died…it was a dream but it felt so _real_……I could _feel_ the soul leaving his body. I don't know what came over me..I...I…never dream of such things."

He kept his mouth shut, not wanted to divulge his thoughts of her dream, afraid of upsetting her more.

A red orange orb slowly rose in the horizon, warming the earth in its grip. The group ate, packed, and hurriedly continued their journey to the den of wolves. They remained silent, all deep in thought. Shippou keenly noted that the missing red clad' din member of their group had not returned that night as usual. At this, Sango and Miroku exchanged brief looks of anxiety but remained silent…

* * *

Inu-Yasha carried an enraged Kikyo to a nearby stream to wash the gaping wound in her arm. After which she simply called upon her miko energy to heal it once it was clean. The flesh closed, leaving a long white scar in its wake.

"Wretched girl!!!! How **_dare_** she try to attack me! Her feeble attempts are no match for my power…she will pay! Indeed….in time she will.

Inu-Yasha stared vacantly as the sleeve of his haori repaired itself. Kikyo gathered her belongings and mounted the back of her _puppet _yet again, leading him towards the west of Mushashi County.

"We will retrieve the wolf's shards on our return; I'm content in allowing her to watch her lover die for the time being. Demo…right now the final shard is too temptingly within reach to ignore. This should prove easy…_he _is only a young boy after all…."

Inu-Yasha merely grunted in reply, and obediently continued his rapid pace as Kikyo's icy hand lightly gripped the back of his neck.

* * *

Ginta and Hakkuku, bleary eyed and confused arose from the damp grass and left their outpost, heading towards the den.

Kagome managed to dress and bandage the more serious wounds inflicting her mate and quickly pulled a fur wrap over her head as Ginta and Hakkuku ran into the den, calling out their leader's name. Their eyes opened wide and jaws dropped on site as they neared the bed.

"**Nani???????** How in the hell did this happen??? Screamed Ginta in shock.

Kagome eyes misted over, she whispered a name to which most occupants of the cave howled in rage from upon hearing.

"That damned mutt! How dare he harm our leader and his mate! We will avenge yo….

"Shhhh….**That's enough** you'll wake Kouga…he needs his rest right now, he's lost a lot of blo..."

Her pleas came too late. Kouga grunted. His eyelids flickered, revealing the deep blue orbs underneath, only to behold the worried ones of his mate.

"Kag...ome? He sniffed the air…the bastard has left. I guess that's all you can expect from a cowardly mutt.

His nostrils flared as he deepened his breathe, his chest rising high. His eyes flashed a dangerous red, pooling with anger.

"KAGOME! You're hurt! I smell dried blood on your chest**. WHAT DID THAT SHIT FACE DO TO…..??"**

Before he could finish his eyes rolled back, a trickle of blood snaked from the corner of his lips as he shook with coughs. Kagome gently laid his head in her lap; his long charcoal black hair was lose and tussled in sweat and blood, staining her thighs red. Ginta and Hakkuku exchanged looks of worry and were about to vent their rage some more until their gaze met Kagome's. One look said it all; they lowered their heads in submission and quietly left the room to inform the rest of the den on their leader's condition. Kouga settled into a light sleep and nuzzled into his mate's thighs. Kagome unconsciously ran her fingers through his tangled locks, head spinning. She was finally coming to the realization….that Inu-Yasha finally made his choice…as did she.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon, the sun blazingly shone over head. Added to the intense humidity, the result was a very uncomfortable day. Sango leaned to the right and pursed her thighs together prompting Kirara to land at the cave's mouth. Without a moment's hesitation the guard surrounded the intruders before the neko youkai's paws touched earth. Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu instinctively as Miroku held his hands up in peace and dismounted.

"Please…Please there is no need for any violence. We are but friends of lady Kagome's and wish to know if she is here."

"Let the bouza and his companions through!" Ginta cursed as he pushed his way through the crowd.

Miroku sighed in relief as a familiar face came into view.

"Domo Ginta-san, we have come to visit Kagome-sama? Is she here? The monk questioned.

Ginta's eyes lowered slightly as he replied. "Hai…sister is here, I'll take you to her."

Shippou's face brightened in anticipation despite the guarded looks of the wolves around them. His eyes opened wide as he viewed pups in the distance jostling around, but ignored them, wanting nothing more than to see Kagome. Kirara transformed into neko form and perched Sango's shoulder, who still lightly gripped her weapon, still wary of her surroundings. They entered a darkened room, lighted only by dying embers. Even in the poor lighting they could still make out Kagome's tousled form, silently wiping the brow of a recuperating wolf prince.

"KAGOME!!! Shippou squealed but stopped a few feet short before jumping on Kouga's head.

Sango rushed to her side, honey brown eyes deep in concern. "Kagome….what in the name of Kami happened here?"

Kouga roused and answered for her. "That bastard happened, that's what!" his gruff voice teeming in fury.

"Inu-Yasha? He was here? We haven't seen him since yesterday evening; he just rushed off and didn't come back last night as usual. We assumed he wanted to get a head start in finding you."

Miroku's fair featured face was knotted in concern, "You don't mean to say that Inu-Yasha did this Kouga-san?"

"Hai….he surprised Kagome and I in the night, I was…um..preoccupied and didn't recognize his scent till it was too late. He stuck his filthy claws through me…and hurt Kagome when I was down….." Several vehement curses erupted from the wolf's lips at the thought of not being able to protect his mate in her time of need.

"Nai….no…Inu-Yasha??? We all know you and he aren't the best of friends so to speak but he would never….NEVER hurt Kagome." Sango replied in shock.

Kagome's fingers touched the bare spot on her neck, unaccustomed to the missing weight. "He…he also took the jewel." She whispered silently.

Everyone's eyes opened wide in unison in shock.

"Naze?? Why would he do such a thing? Kagome leaned over Kouga to gather her pack. Sango caught a glimpse of dried blood on Kagome's chest, her voice slowly rising in anger as she spoke.

"That…BASTARD!!!!! Kagome did he do THAT to you? I'm gonna kill him! He's going to wish he was never BORN…!!!" She screamed in frustration.

Miroku grasped her shoulders attempting to calm her down, receiving a deadly stare for his efforts and backed off.

"Now..now Sango there must be an explanation for all of this. This isn't the Inu-Yasha we know. Perhaps a demon with shape-shifting abilities has taken his form and used Inu-Yasha's form to obtain the jewel? Miroku noted, deep in thought.

Then the realization hit her full force, Sango's breathe caught in her lungs and her eyes squeezed shut.

"No…no..no..no..no…." she muttered.

"What's wrong Sango-chan?" Kagome shuffled towards her friend, worry and concern flooding her chocolate brown eyes.

She opened her tear brimmed eyes, "Kagome….now that they have the jewel they are going to want to complete it. Kouga do you still have your shards? She demanded.

"Hai." He replied.

"Then we still have time…" she breathed.

"We MUST find Kohaku…if that demon was powerful enough to subdue Kouga then there is no stopping him from stealing my brother's shard…his _life giving_ shard." Kirara transformed, Sango was about to jump on her back when Miroku stopped her.

"Matte….wait Sango…you're not going alone! I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you…." His voice caught in his throat as he pulled her into a light embrace.

"Hai…come Miroku…we have no time….I thank you for...umm your concern." Her cheeks reddened slightly at his open honest display of affection. "Kagome…gomen but I have to go…."

"It's fine Sango…I understand. I have to stay here anyway and take care of my mate." Kagome replied.

"YOUR MATE?" The trio replied in unison, jaws dropping.

"Sango's eyes brimmed in tears while a devious grin cracked across Miroku's face."

"Kagome…I'm so happy for you! I'm so glad you found happiness…." Sango was cut off by Miroku's knowing reply.

"Hmmmm now I see…so _that _was what _really _preoccupied you guys last night!

Kagome's cheeks colored into the deepest shade of crimson you could ever think possible, Kouga growled in warning, while Sango stokes her bone boomerang threateningly eyeing Miroku. He gulped and changed his expression.

"This is NOT the time houshi! Come on…Kohaku needs us." Sango retorted in annoyance.

Shippou eyed the pups nearby and was rewarded with excited yelps and wagging tails at the prospect of a new play mate. Kagome watched as her friends led Kirara to the mouth of the cave, a new journey set before them. She closed her eyes and whispered a short prayer for a safe one. Kouga sat up, noticing his mate's concern, and kissed her cheek.

"Kagome…it will be _ok_."

She pressed her face to his chest, hot tears silently making their way down her cheeks. He cupped her cheeks and lowered his lips to meet hers; she returned his efforts of comfort with a light tantalizing kiss, content just to lie in the protection of his perfect arms…

A/N: Ahhh…(cracks knuckles) this is my longest chapter yet according to the word count on Mircrosoft Word….hope you guys enjoyed it. Well…you know the drill….XD

ja ne, beautiful-cherry-blossom


	12. Sweet Dreams

A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK? Gomen guys……I haven't fallen off the face of the Earth _despite what some of you probably think_. Actually I had surgery, so I've been recuperating for a while. I also got into a bad car accident with my sisters and totalled my car, (thank goodness for seatbelts or I might not be here today… Gulp) I haven't forgotten about this, although I'm finding it hard to start where I left off. I apologize in advance if this chapter may seem crappy….I just need to get back into the plot scheme that's all. Here's a bit of filler for all the Fluff Lovers out there Wink! Thanks for being patient with me; I hope you'll bear with me. Well…onto the story! XD

_Sweet Dreams_

Kagome wiggled out of her mate's embrace and glared at him in annoyance, "Kouga, if you don't close your eyes right now….I'll…"

Her half-hearted threat stopped in mid-sentence as she felt a warm tongue massage her left earlobe, teeth nibbling slightly. She sighed and turned her body to face him, forcing his mouth away from its prize.

"Kaagommee…." He whined as he feigned a broken expression.

"You need to rest baka, whether you like it or not. You know as well as I do that youkai heal fastest while resting their bodies. Anyone with eyes can see that _what_ you were doing to my ear is not considered rest!"

"Oi, Why don't you try to explain that to _my_ body dammit, coz it sure as hell ain't listening to me!" fretted the obviously perturbed prince of wolves.

_He's so cute when he pouts._

Kagome mused as she neatly organized her first aid kit and placed it at the bottom of her daisy-yellow knapsack.

_Damn it all! If her scent wasn't so alluring I wouldn't have to struggle to contain myself all the time!_

Kouga fumed as his eyes thirstily memorized the slight sway of her hips as she walked across the room. She carefully deposited her knapsack next to what little remained of the rest of her belongings and slowly made her way back to her mate.

Kagome heard a soft grunt and watched his eyes squeeze in discomfort as he tried to sit up. When he finally made it, grinning in success with his efforts, his eyes were still shut.

_Ha! That'll show her, you would think I was as meek as a pup with the way she was going on about my condition._

He opened his eyes expecting another onslaught from his mate when his body froze.

Kagome eyed him slyly under her bangs as she crawled on all fours across the bed. His breathe caught in his throat at the sight of her, her body language suggesting that _he _was her prey. She trailed her hands up his hard stomach tracing a path to his chest and forced him back down onto the bed. She gently climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. His eyes closed in anticipation of her next move, as far as he was concerned, he was all hers. She lowered her lips to his ear and grasped both of his wrists, holding him down.

That notorious crooked smile formed across his face.

_Hmmm she wants to be the dominant one this time, ne?_

"Kouga."

Her voice was flat; and a menacing glow permeated her chocolate brown eyes.

"If you don't give it a rest right now, this is going to be as close as we're going to get for a long time. Got it?"

She saw his Adam's apple move up and down as he gulped.

"But..But…" he started.

"SLEEP!" she warned as she held her small hand over his mouth.

_Shit! She is really getting ticked off, her scent reeks of annoyance. If I don't shut the hell up now… _

A horrified look came across his face at the thought.

His exaggerated whine filled the room as he reluctantly snuggled into his furs, trying as he might to get comfortable despite the bandages tugging at his skin.

Before he had a chance to notice, Kagome had already made her way into a corner of the cave sectioned off as a lavatory and began prying off her soiled wrap.

A delicately carved wooden bowl of boiled water and scraps of pliable fur were set aside for her to use to wash. She lifted the bowl and marveled at its workmanship. It was completely bare of design but it wasn't needed. The bowl was carved from a solid block of cypress wood, sanded, and polished to perfection. Her eyes opened wide in awe at the thought of a youkai creating such a beautiful piece of art, and then quickly shook the thought out of her head.

_I'm going to have to push aside these stereotypes if I'm going to be living with Kouga and his clan. Not all youkai are thoughtless killing machines, I of all people should know that. _

Kouga peered at her from the corner of his eye and watched in difficulty as she peeled off her stained wrap and began cleaning the wound between her breasts.

_My Kagome…always thinking of everyone else and leaving herself for last._

His longing to touch her heightened while he watched the water silently make its way down her back, hundreds of tiny droplets sparkling in the firelight.

He let out an exasperated sigh and buried his head in furs, unable to take it anymore.

_If I can't have her in reality…then I guess I'll just have to revert back to the ol' dreams. Gah! Like I haven't had enough to last a lifetime!_

Before he could muster up another fantasy, his stubborn mind finally lost the battle and his body finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

"Kagome-sama?" 

"Yes, who is it?" whispered Kagome as she began lathering shampoo into her raven black locks.

A shy young wolf demon quietly entered the room, head bowed. Her honey blonde hair was flowing freely around her waist while a fur headband kept her bangs out of her face. Even in the scant lighting Kagome could make out the dark purple color of the woman's eyes which at the moment where intent on watching her feet.

"Forgive me Kagome-sama, my name is Kyako. Sorry if I was disturbing you but I came to see if there was anything you or Kouga-sama required?"

Startled and unused to such attention Kagome forgot about the shampoo in her hair and gasped as a stream of suds made they way into her eye.

"Ouch..ouch..ouch!"

"Do you need any assistance Kagome-sama?" cried Kyako at her master's apparent distress.

"No..no! Just give me a moment so I can rinse this out."

"Hai."

Kagome poured the bowl of water over her head and sighed with relief.

"Ahh, that's better. Now, Kyako-chan, there is actually something that I would like. Do you have any spare bedding? I would really love to change the furs of our bed; they are a bit blood stained from…last night's events."

Kyako noticed Kagome's solemn demeanor as she spoke those last three words, and wondered what her relationship was to the youkai who attacked them.

"Hai, Kagome-sama I will get you some new bedding right away! I'll just set it at the entrance so as to not disturb you again."

Kagome watched as the courteous wolf demon silently made her way out of the room and sighed.

"Oh my, this is going to get some getting used to, I feel like royalty." Kagome quietly thought aloud.

"That's because you are." Grunted her mate who was propping himself up on this elbows.

Kagome whirled around to glare at her mate.

"I thought I told you to go to sleep!"

"Ahemm, I _was _until I felt another presence in the room. Who was that by the way?"

"Who, Kyako? I believe she is one of your servants."

"Kyako…Kyako….why does that name ring a bell? Hmmm…"

Suddenly it hit Kouga and he cringed.

"Um…I remember her now."

"You do? How so?" Inquired a curious Kagome as she dried herself off.

Kouga gulped.

"Ah, shewasoneofmyoldgirlfriends." he quickly muttered under his breath."

"Nani? I didn't understand a word you just said." Her interest perked at discomfort in his voice.

"She was one of my old girlfriends, from my younger more foolish days." He added.

He winced expecting a horde of accompanying questions but was shocked to hear an onslaught of laughter.

Kagome couldn't contain herself; his face was just so comical.

_Like he thought I actually was the jealous type or something_.

She wiped the tears forming at the corner of her eyes as she pulled on her wrap.

"Kouga, I don't mind that she was your old girlfriend. In fact I don't mind at all, it's not like you were the only one to have…umm…"

"Oi, what does that mean?

"Um..nothing! Nothing to worry about." Covered Kagome as she waved her hands in the air in nonchalance.

_I better not tell him about my early junior high days or he might try tearing his way back to my time with a vengeance. _

Kouga sensed that she was trying to hide something but wisely decided to drop it. He let out a massive yawn and plopped down on the bed.

"Well, I better get some rest. Care to join me, Love?"

"Nice try wolf-boy but not a chance."

The wolf prince whined and closed his eyes but, a crooked smile formed on his lips at his mate's next words.

"Maybe later."

_Yes! The mighty Kouga scores!_

Kagome heard him chuckle as she left the room, a quizzical smile forming on her face as she looked back.

A/N: I changed my name guys if you haven't noticed. I thought it was cute, a little play on words :o). I'm just sitting here getting into the inspirational mood whilst listening to my InuYasha Wind CD (which is AMAZING, by the way) wondering if I should start this fic up again. I was seriously considering dropping it, until I got this wonderful encouraging review from _GoldAngel12_. Thanks whoever you are, you gave me the final jump start I needed. Thanks everyone for sticking with me for the ride! XD

ja ne, everybody-loves-ramen


	13. The other side of the door

A/N: Another belated chapter...

_The Other Side of the Door_

Streaks of violet stained the sky, sleepy stars overhead slowly waking. A concerned monk feigned a smile for the woman who turned her head to speak, only losing the words the moment she looked into his face. A sleeping kitsune snuggled into warm violet robes, breathing softly.

_He knows just as I do that we won't make it in time. Kohaku…wait…for me. _

Miroku sighed as he watched her shoulders tremble; he had a good idea what thoughts were coursing through her head and fervently wished for her sake that they'd make it in time.

"Miroku." She whispered without turning.

"Hai, Sango?" a sudden rush of fear flashed in the monk's eyes at the tone of her voice.

"There is a village up ahead; I want you and Shippo to stay there tonight. If all goes well, I should be back by sundown tomorrow. This…" she gulped, "Is something I must do alone."

Outrage replaced fear, his eyes glowing in emotion. He grabbed her shoulder, firm but gentle, jostling the young demon in his robes but not waking him.

"Sango, we are doing this together." What he lacked in words he made up for with the pleading look in his violet eyes.

She couldn't meet his gaze and simply turned her back to him pursing her thighs to signal Kirara to land at the gate of the small village below, curious peasants pointing in their direction.

_He knows…he knows that I intend to end my life if I'm too late. _

"Sango?** Sango look at me!**" he placed his hand on her cheek trying as he may to get her to face him.

"I'm not letting you go alone; I know what you intend to do if all else fails. I won't allow it. You cannot bring back the dead with your blood; neither can it heal the hurt in your heart. You must honor the life of your brother by living on. I am but a Buddhist monk, the preservation of life is my job. Demo…but that's not the only reason I'm pleading for you to listen to me…I lov…"

"Stop it Houshi-sama!…there is nothing you can do to stop me. If Kohaku dies, I die…"

"**NO!** Do you understand what you're saying? How does killing yourself make any sense? What about Kagome-sama, Sango?…imagine what this would do to her, she's like a sister to you for Kami's sake!"

"This talk does not suit you. This is coward's talk…"

"**Stop it!** Don't talk like you understand what I'm going through…how could you?"

Sango inwardly flinched at the effect her last words were having on him. She trembled as she watched his eyes cloud over as his hand dropped to his side only to clench his robes.

He took a deep breathe and exhaled, shutting his eyes as he relieved haunting memories of the past.

"My father died right before my eyes. His death will become my death. If I can learn to live with that, you can live as well."

Her lip trembled as she realized what she has said. A solitary tear slid down her cheek only to be caught by the lips of the man before her.

Her eyes opened wide as all the heat in her body rushed to her face. He trailed tear sweetened kisses down her neck, stopping at her collarbone and pulled back to gaze into her eyes.

"I love you Sango, please live…live for this selfish monk."

Fresh tears sprung from her hazel brown eyes at his last words.

_Someone loves me...?_

* * *

He silently watched as the miko bent her waist at the river's side, taking a cool clean drink from its depths.

She slowly raised herself, flickering rays from the falling sun filtering through her raven black locks. Inu-Yasha obediently sat at the base of a nearby tree, leaning heavily on his sword as whispers ofthe pastcoarsed through his mind. His breathing became labored as the images became clearer, he saw a woman adorned in strange clothing, a blur of green and white. A gentle voice sounded in his ears forcing the gate which sealed his memories closed. _"Inu…Yasha…?"_ His pupils dilated as he quickly brought himself out of his trance, clearly finished, Kikyo climbed up the embankment and made her way to him.

_This woman…I know this voice..._

"Inu-Yasha, we will rest for the night…"

_Ka…gome…?_

"Come; let us sleep together in the branch of this tree. It has been too long since we last slept that way, ne?"

_I remember…_

Kikyo peered into his forlorn face, taking in every nuance and movement. Her eye twitched as a look of recognition danced across his features. Quickly she fell into his arms, knocking his sword from his grasp and placed her hand on the back of his neck, massaging the area where the tainted shard was embedded. A cold blank stare washed the warmth from his amber eyes as the memories fell out of his grasp.

"Inu-Yasha…you are making me wait."

"Gomen, Kikyo."

He gently scooped her into his arms and quickly settled his back against the base of the tree as the miko nestled her face into the crook of his neck.

* * *

"Ka….go…meeeeeeee….." fretted the obviously perturbed wolf prince.

"Kouga, if you..would…just….keep…still…"

"**OUCH!** What are you trying to do to me woman!"

"I saaaaaid….if you would just keep still this will be over and done with in a second!"

"But surely, was ripping the bandages in one swipe really necessary?"

"Nooooo ……and yes."

"It got your attention though didn't it?"

He rolled his sapphire blue eyes and sighed while she finished removing the last of the bandages.

"Sugoi! This is amazing! All your wounds are completely healed as if nothing ever happened!" She poked his chest in curiosity, "There isn't even scar tissue!"

"Haven't I told you before that youkai heal fast, weren't you even listen…?"

He stopped in mid-sentence as she traced her hands across his warm skin, recognizing the pattern of her breath. The pace of his heart quickened as she looked into his liquid blue orbs. He cupped her face and brought her down amongst the furs, lovingly moving stray hairs from her face.

She blushed under his careful attention and began stroking the length of his back. He kissed her jaw, tracing its outline as he grasped her free hand, interlocking their fingers. His heated breath was coming over her in waves as he hungrily searched for her mouth. She momentarily gasped when his tongue sought entrance and moaned as it speedily went to work tracing circles in her mouth.

_Kagome…my Kagome…_

A streak of moonlight snuck into the cave from a far recess, dimly illuminating the two figures as they professed their love through the night.

* * *

Naraku lay shirtless on his futon as a maid clothed in a simple kimono fanned his outstretched body in the humid heat of night. She inwardly flinched as he undid his trousers and lay unadorned by cloth on his bed.

_Everything is going according to plan. Just a few shards more until the completion of the Shikon jewel…just a few shards more until I attain true power…_

* * *

Kirara quickly transformed to kitten size and hopped onto Sango's shoulder as she knocked on the door of a quiet inn. An elderly lady gingerly opened the door and peered at the potential clients recognizing a monk among them.

"Welcome! Welcome!" she happily croaked as she led them to the through the doorway into a small tatami room.

Sango pulled out asilk satchel from underneath a recess in her pink armor as she spoke, "A room for two please."

"Oh, so sorry but I only have one room remaining tonight. Do you still wish to take it? It's quite spacious and has a folding screen which can be pulled to separate the room for privacy."

"We'll take it, thank you very much." Miroku eyed her quietly, noticing how her demeanor had slightly changed.

The elderly lady lead them to a room which fit her earlier description and bid the travelers farewell as her offer of a light evening snack was politely refused. Neither Sango nor Miroku felt that they could stomach anything just yet, both clearly still upset over the evening's earlier events.

Miroku pulled out the folding screen, quietly undressed, and let out a deep yawn as he made himself comfortable. He silently cursed the opposing screen, wishing the elderly lady didn't bring it up.

Silvery hot tears streamed from the corner of Sango's eyes and made their way down the sides of her face, some uncomfortably into her ear. Shippo snuggled into Kirara's belly as he drifted into deeper sleep, totally unaware of the woman beside him.

_He loves me...?_

She crawled out of her futon, careful not to disturb the other occupants and pulled back the folding screen enough for her to slip through. He caughta dark figure making its way into his room through his partially opened eye and stopped breathing as he recognized its unmistakable form.

"Houshi-sama…?"

He was at a loss for words; his mind reeled as she slipped under the covers beside him. All he could do was lick his parched lips and stare at the ceiling as she gently laid her face on his chest. Slowly, he could feel the hot tears making their way through his light cloth shirt and onto his chest. His cursed hand held hers reassuringly as she stifled a sob, wishing desperately that there was something he could do to ease her suffering. He finally breathed a sigh of relief as the salty stains on his shirt dried and her breathe evened out.

_She's asleep…_

He brushed the stray strands of ebony from her face as he took in her sleeping form. Gingerly, he kissed the top of her head and whispered into the night…

"I will never let you go..."

A/N: Sooo long time no update, ne? Gomen...I've been a little pre-occupied as of late. Naruto is taking over my life...drools Let me know what you think...

ja ne!

everybody-loves-ramen


	14. Entrance

A/N: Hope you all are still with me! I had some fun with this chapter…Enter my new character and let the Kikyou-Bashing commence! XD

_Entrance_

Sunlight poured through the trees like liquid gold, illuminating the lone figure below. A miko sat meditatively at the base of the shrine, deeply immersed in thought. Everything about this young woman was as pure as the aura she projected. Her lustrous silver hair was held in a single thick braid which draped down her left shoulder. From afar, her milky white skin shone like that of a noble's. It took a keen eye to recognize the tiny scales which covered her entire body. She wore traditional shrine maiden attire with the exception that her hakama was white instead of the customary red. Piercing blue eyes, the only color which adorned her body, stared straight ahead into the wood as her trance deepened.

She was a hanyou. Born from the Ryu clan in northern Hokkaido, she was the last of her kind. Her mother, once a priestess just as she, fell in love with a dragon youkai. He was nobility, the leader of the Ryu clan which reigned over the northern tip. Talk of their love spread through the clan and erupted chaos amongst its members. On a night when the world was dark, during the new moon, a traitorous guard schemed his way into the noble dragon's bedroom. Silently, the guard slit the youkai's throat in one deep cut as his lover slept beside him. Half awake, she wriggled as something warm and wet cover her left side and woke with a start to the gurgling of her lover. Choking on his own blood, which covered the entire futon now, he managed to warn her of the intruder hiding in a corner of the darkened room. Before she could turn, she was struck in the temple, just slight of being fatal.

She awoke the following dawn to a high pitched scream from the maid who had gingerly entered the room. In a matter of seconds guards surrounded the miko and their dead lord unable to register the site. One stepped up and picked up a bloodied dagger which had been lightly gripped in the young woman's half opened hand, pointing to her as the culprit. Being human, she was deemed unworthy of having the right to claim her innocence before the elders. Before she could register what was happening, they confined her to a heavily guarded room in a secluded wing of the castle; she remained there until she bore her dead lover's child.

Tragically she died during childbirth, breathing the name of her infant under her breath as she passed on. One of the maids took pity on the woman and in a desperate attempt, hid the baby girl in a basket and escaped to a nearby shrine. The owner of the shrine was a kind man who had never known the touch of a child yet yearned to father one of his own his whole life. Now old and unable to sire his own offspring he thanked the gods for the blessing which lay swathed in rags before him.

He did not care that she was a damned creature, a hanyou. He loved her with all his being, raised her as if she was his own flesh and blood. She lived the life of a miko and was trained to take over the shrine when her surrogate father died. Her name became legendary, as there had never been a hanyou miko before her. On her eighteenth birthday fate suddenly collided with her, destroying her once peaceful existence. Her father passed on and with his death she became the protector of the village. It didn't take long for talk of her beauty and power to spread amongst the village folk and she quickly gained their respect and adoration. Her spiritual power and skill with the sword warded off countless enemies and became renowned throughout the land. All the constant praise and gifts thrown about her became a hindrance and she soon sectioned herself off from the world, preferring to live in silence. All this changed one fateful day when a sorrowful being crawled into her life. Struck with a sudden rush of empathy for this young boy and his plight she began to nurse him back to health. While he was mending she was quick to realize that he was not only sick in the body but in the mind as well. From his actions, she deduced that he was being controlled by another entity against his will. Her theory was soon proven after a thorough physical examination. She found a tainted shard of the shikon jewel embedded under his left shoulder blade, assuming that this was the link to the entity which controlled his mind. Summoning her strength and spiritual power, she managed to retract the shard and purify it only to realize too late that the shard sustained his life. Almost immediately, blood gushed out of him as old scars on his chest and back opened. His screams were muffled with blood as a wound reopened in his lung. He thrashed as his life was ebbing from him, too stubborn to let go.

After a momentary lapse of shock, the miko regained her frame of mind and set to work in saving the young boy's life. She began by adding pressure to his pulsing wounds, attempting to block the flow of blood. She soon realized that most of the damage was internal and that probably one or both of his lungs and a major artery in his chest were punctured. With bated breathe she concentrated her spiritual power in her hands and placed her them one on top of the other on his chest. Several hours later and nearing collapse; she broke contact and set to work in grinding herbs with a mortar and pistol. She made a poultice for his forehead, added water to the finely ground herbs, and slathered the sticky green paste onto his more offending wounds. She fell to the floor in exhaustion after the last bandage was tightened and slept through most of the following day.

His groans of protest woke her up that night. Dazed, she stumbled as she got up off the cold floor to see to him. The boy moaned and thrashed about in pain as a fever raked through his small body. Reaching for her mortar she hurriedly gathered fresh herbs and started to work in grinding them to make a fresh poultice and salve for his wounds. Beads of sweat dripped down her pale face and down her neck, mixing with the blood of the young boy which had splattered on her earlier. She brushed stray hairs which had escaped from her braid from her face as she finishedre-wrapping the huge bandage around his chest. Sighing, she slowly got up and stepped outside the shrine taking in the stray rays of moonlight which snaked through the tree branches. Fireflies danced about her, illuminating the night sky with shades of green and yellow. Gracefully, she knelt by a nearby river and cupped the crystal clear water in her small white hands. Deep blue eyes gazed into the reflection it projected and sharpened at the image. Distastefully she splashed the water in her face, wishing that her features were plainer.

_If only I was normal, I wouldn't have to deal with all the constant praise and gifts. Why does the whole village feel they must pay tribute to my services? I am a miko, defending the weak from youkai is my job. I just want a simple life, is that too much to ask for? I…am beginning to feel lonely living this way…but these measures are necessary…if I don't seclude myself, I'll be swimming in the village folks' admirations again. _

Her keen eyes darted along the riverside searching for the familiar fragrant roots which she used in washing. Hersmall pink lips curved in an upwards smile as she spotted the specific roots. She set to work in crushing them against a flat rock with a small knife she kept hidden in her shirt, using the flat of the blade to aid her. When enough suds were created she silently took off her blood sodden clothes, scrapped the suds off the rock, and kneaded them into her shirt. She shivered in the cold, her scales prickling at the drop of temperature as a cloud temporarily blocked out the moonlight. Finished, she gathered her wet clothes, rang them out and continued her way back to the shrine. After changing into a simple blue yukata, she walked behind the shrine and along the edge of the wood there stood a clothesline.

Simple in design, it was constructed from three long, smooth, and cylindrically shaped logs. Two thicker logs, ends shaved into stakes, were pierced securely in the earth. The exposed ends were Y- shaped, making a suitable cradle for the singular long log which ran the length of the clothesline. Still shivering from the cold, she removed the long singular log and ran it through the sleeves of her shirt and one leg of her pant. As she placed the pole back in its holder, her sensitive pointed ears perked at the sound of the boy waking inside the shrine.

Her cobalt blue eyes widened as she stepped into the shrine's doorway, shocked to see the young boy half sitting up and curiously glancing around the room. She didn't expect him to be coherent enough to sit up and talk for at least a few days and here he was, his soft voice slowly introducing himself as was customary and polite in those times.

"Arigatou…onee-san…my name is Kohaku, what may I ask is yours?" his dark chestnut eyes winced in effort and flashed as his head fell to his hard square shaped pillow.

Reassuring herself that he was alright just overstressed from overexerting himself, she relaxed and fell asleep on the floor beside him, too tired to set up a make shift bed.

* * *

"**Shiroi-samaaaaaa**! Look! Look what I foun…" his bright and cheery voice hushed immediately as he came across his master meditating at the base of the shrine.

Her concentration broken, she opened her eyes to glare at her pupil.

"Kohaku, how many times must I tell you to not call out for me so when I am meditating?" every word lowering the young boy's head farther and farther.

While looking at the ground in front of her, he began moving his bare foot in circles in the grass while remorsefully explaining his case.

"I..um…see remember that thing you were looking for…"

Faster than his human eye could notice, she leapt off the shrine's wooden base, firmly held her soft hand over his mouth, and fervently hissed, "She's here!" into the air. During her meditation she envisioned a miko with long raven black locks stringing her bow and aiming for Kohaku. Now, her spiritual aura and that of a youkai saturated the still afternoon air stealing the cool wind from it. Her hand left Kohaku's mouth and firmly grasped the hilt of her sword as a slick oily feminine voice permeated the air.

"Shiroi, looks like you haven't changed?"

"Kik…you?" She shook her head and whispered. "Impossible, you perished fifty years ago!"

"True, I did die, but you of all people know that nothing on this earth or beyond can hinder me when I will it. In this case, hatred towards this hanyou standing behind me brought me back." Inu-Yasha stepped up and glared at the miko hanyou below from the tree branch they were standing on.

Kikyou chuckled and slowly strung her bow; pink light suffusing the arrow's tip, menacingly aimed at the miko who now held her sword in both hands, taking stance.

"Kohaku, quick get behind me!" whispered Shiroi harshly.

"There's no reason for you to protect him, he's of no use to me anymore."

Using her ability to see the shards, Kikyou peered at the hanyou miko and smiled. Sensing her intent, Inu-Yasha unleashed his tetsaiga, readying himself for an attack.

"The shard hiding in folds of your shirt…now that's what I'm here for. Why don't you save us the trouble and throw them to us?" Kikyou licked her lips in earnest as Shiroi reached into the inner folds of her shirt.

"Oh this?" She dangled the sage green pouch with the shard aloofly in the air. "I should have known you'd be after this. A simple matter of the weak thirsting for power, that's the reason why you've come to disturb me."

"You bitch! Weak, you **DARE **refer to me as weak? She fired an arrow, its spiritual aura nicking Shiroi across her cheekbone.

Shiroi touched her face, smirking as she saw her red fingertips.

"You have become weak indeed, what happened to the miko I knew fifty years ago?" Kikyou's eyes twitched in annoyance. "No, this isn't the woman I knew standing before me…the woman standing before now is nothing more than a common **whore**." Kohaku winced at his master's comment expecting an onslaught of arrows to follow.

Kikyou chuckled and strung her bow again relishing the site of blood dripping down the face of the miko who was once her ally.

"I'll show you what this whore can do…"

A/N: "shiroi" means "white" in Japanese. A suitable namesake for my new character, don't you think?

Ja ne,

everybody-loves-ramen


	15. Fated Reunion

A/N: I'm working hard to update a little faster than usual, I'd like to finish this before university starts in the fall. Next up, the battle heats up and siblings reunite!

_Fated Reunion_

Her heart throbbed violently in her chest. Letting one hand off the hilt of her sword, she motioned for Kohaku to go and hide, never letting her gaze sway. In one swift movement Inu-Yasha brought Kikyou to the ground, standing behind her to watch as was instructed of him earlier. Kohaku hid himself inside the shrine, barely escaping a stray arrow as he stumbled through the entrance. He touched his right ear gingerly and gasped as he felt something warm and wet.

"This hour will be your last, filth!" screeched Kikyou as she released a rapid fire of arrows at the seemingly calm dragon hanyou. Shiroi breathed in deep and closed her eyes as her sword moved. Like an extension of her arm, she gracefully sliced it through the air, toying with the woman before her. Panic flashed in Kikyou's eyes as she watched her skilled adversary deflect every arrow in blur-like movements. Exhaling, Shiroi opened her cobalt blue eyes and advanced towards her enemy, ready to administer the fatal blow.

_She knows my long range weapon is no match for her; I'm open for attack… _Kikyou furiously looked side to side for a chance to escape and winced as steel met steel. She slowly opened her eyes, her back pressed tight against the bark of a tree, andgasped when she saw Inu-Yasha and Shiroi's katanas matching blow for blow.

"Your movements are ugly inu hanyou, you should retreat with your miko now before your chances worsen." Warned Shiroi as Inu-Yasha back stepped from her attack.

Inu-Yasha said nothing, his golden lifeless eyes gazing right through the hanyou miko whose polished attacks were gaining the upper hand by the second. Sensing an opening, Shiroi sliced the muscle of his right forearm in an attempt to disable his ability to use the sword.

"I do not believe in unnecessary deaths, even amongst my enemies. Leave now while there is an opening to do so." Her lustrous silver hair fluttered in the wind, an edifice of beauty.

Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and took stance, unaffected by the laceration to his arm he raised his sword and began mouthing those three fated words. "Kaze…" Her eyes dilated and widened in fear as she leapt backwards, feeling a change in air pressure. Aided by her spiritual power, she concentrated her eyesight and watched as swirls of blue wind collided between her and her foe.

_This pressure…such power…I must…_ Shiroi ran towards the woods looking backward periodically, hoping that whatever was to come would be aimed for her, missing the shrine and the boy inside.

"no…Kiz…."

His attack was halted as his hands abruptly left the hilt of the tetsaiga. A massive bone boomerang whizzed overhead, returning to its user. Sango leapt off of Kirara before her paws met the earth and ran towards the fray, Miroku following close behind. Wasting no time, Inu-Yasha spotted the tetsaiga pierced in the bark of a tree and ran towards it. Sango blasted her way through the opposing foliage attempting to catch up with the retreating hanyou, Miroku flat on her heels.

Her long slender legs pumped vigorously as Shiroi fled towards the trees. She somersaulted to her left, missing another arrow, its spiritual density racking a deep trail in the earth as it passed. A second arrow followed and pierced her in the shoulder, its bloodied end sticking out of her chest. She grasped the arrow head as if trying to prove to herself that it wasn't an illusion.

_I am hit, impossible!_ She whipped her body around face her assailant; a rush of rage flooded her eyes as she ran to attack. Sapping up the last of her strength, Kikyou summoned her spiritual power and focused it in her next arrow, unleashing it as Shiroi neared. The hanyou miko dodged the projectile and rolled to the ground, the sheer force of the arrow knocking the blade out of her hand as it streaked by, rendering her helpless. She lay on the ground, squeezing her eyes shut in agony as Kikyou, confident that she had won, stalked towards her. Still clutching the arrow protruding from her chest Shiroi attempted to rise; shock rolling through her in waves when she learned her body wouldn't answer her pleas.

"Pitiful." Kikyou scoffed as she reached her hand into the inner folds of her shirt to retrieve a dagger and laughed when shedangled it over Shiroi's smooth forehead. Kikyou knelt beside the dragon hanyou's fallen form and with two hands, raised her arms to plunge the dagger into the woman who was once an ally. Shiroi let go of the arrow, stared into the heavens and peacefully sighed, her calm demeanor further enraging her executioner who expected her to be gripped in fear.

The dagger stopped in mid air, a hair's breadth from Shiroi's forehead. Kikyou dropped the dagger, its deadly point pierced into the earth beside Shiroi's temple. Hunched over, Kikyou slowly raised her arm to reach behind her. A scythe was embedded in her right shoulder; its user panted heavily as it was mercilessly yanked it out. Regaining control, Shiroi jerked her head to the side to see Kohaku readying himself for another attack, anger seething in his eyes.

* * *

Gasping for breath, Miroku clutched his arm in agony as he lay bleeding at the base of a maple tree, it's blood red leaves slowly sailing to the earth around him. He reached for an ofuda in vain, they were scattered about him, to far out of reach. _Sango…I can help you no longer…_ his eyes flickered before they rolled back into his head.

**"HIRAIKOTSU!"** Screamed Sango, losing her breath as blood and sweat dripped into her hazel brown eyes. Inu-Yasha easily side stepped the demonic weapon and wildly swung his sword at Sango who met his blade with her own as Hiraikotsu hadn't returned yet.Bodies and metalmeshed with one another, so close that their warm breath could be felt on eachother's skin. Their katana's flashed, reflecting in the afternoon sun.

Kirara mewed mournfully as the deadly danced ensued, unable to get up. Shippou feverishly held his tiny vest to her side, trying to stop the bleeding from a wound received earlier by the tetsaiga.

Sango tore at Inu-Yasha with a vegence, angered at his betrayal to Kagome and enragedfor what he had done to Miroku and Kirara. Her eyes became cloudy with sweat and blood, her arms burning furiously with each passing moment. Inu-Yasha sneered as he gained the upper hand, before long Sango tired, her movements becoming sloppy as she strived to defend herself and her friends.

"You're leaving yourself open Sango, aren't you supposed to be this mighty demon slayer?" snickered Inu-Yasha as he circled her form, timing his next attack.

"Before this day is done, you'll be dead. Even if I have to kill you with my bare hands you self righteous bastard!" cried Sango as her step faltered and she stumbled over a root.

Finding his opportunity Inu-Yasha dropped his sword and snickered, "Bare hands? Keh!" Sango's jaw popped from a swift uppercut and she fell back leaning on a tree for support. Inu-Yasha stalked towards her, enraged by her impudence and relishing her defeat. His nose twitched as Kikyou's blood drenched the air in its unmistakable scent and rushed towards her. Watching him flee, Sango ran to Miroku's side, breathing a sigh of relief when she realized his wound wasn't fatal. Hastily, she fastened a makeshift tourniquet to his arm and left to tend to Kirara's wounds. Shippou cried in relief, tiny tears glistening down his face as Sango neared.

"Sango! You're alright!"

"Hai, I'm fine Shippou. Why don't you keep Miroku company over there while I see to Kirara?" Shippou nodded briskly in reply and dashed towards him.

Sango gently rolled Kirara over to view the damage to her underside and gasped from what she saw. There was a laceration so deep that Kirara's innards nearly gushed out. Sango raised her head and screamed till her lungs were about to burst.

_Damn him! That fucking monster! I can't do this on my own, I need a healer…_

* * *

Inu-Yasha's face paled at the site he beheld. Kikyou lay on the ground, a panting, freckled adolescent standing above her who was about to slash her throat with his scythe. Inu-Yasha swipped the boyout of the wayand wrapped his haori around Kikyou, gingerly scooping her into his arms.

Kikyou clutched his white undershirt weakly and whispered, "Matte Inu-Yasha, first you must get the shard. It's hidden amongst the folds of her shirt." He knelt to the ground, still holding Kikyou in his arms and brusquely shoved his searching hand into her shirt. Shiroi made no effort to move, she knew it was lost cause to challenge him now after losing so much blood. Without a moment's glance Inu-Yasha wrapped Kikyou's hand around the small sage colored bag and leaped into the trees, intent on reaching Naraku's castle in time to save her.

Dazed, Kohaku held his head and rose to help his master. He knelt by her side to her her strained words better.

"Go to the clearing in the woods, I sense beings there more wounded than me. Bring them back to the shrine, I'll be waiting." Shiroi raised herself to the sitting position to meditate, honing the spiritual power within her.

Kohaku ran to the storehouse and extracted a large cotton cloth and ran to the clothesline behind the shrine. He pulled the Y shaped stakes out of the ground and chopped off the ends. Aided by his scythe, he hasilty cut long strips of cotton cloth and sliced holes into the remaining sheet on the long ends. Threading the strips through the sheet, he tied them securely to the smooth poles, making a crude stretcher. He silently cursed aloud for wrecking his master's clothesline but found no other solution as he hadn't enough to time to cut two trees down and clear the branches off. He promised himself that he would replace it once everything settled down.

Mindful of the cotton sheet, he raised the stretcher over his head and rushed to the clearing, unsure of what he was about to see. Sango's gaze shifted as he neared and her eyes instantaneously filled with tears.

"Kohaku?"

A/N: What's the verdict? R & R if you please! XD

Ja ne,

everybody-loves-ramen


	16. Regroup

A/N: (dodges tomatoes hurled at her by a hoard of faithful angry readers) Gomen Gomen! I know I haven't updated in like a million years and there's no excuse so throw as many virtual tomatoes and any other assorted objects you can get your hands on at me as you please! I only hope this chapter doesn't totally disappoint... it's been a while…Well without any further ado…

_Regroup_

Kohaku rushed to Miroku's side to gauge the situation. Summoning his strength, he carefully moved the injured man's upper torso onto the stretcher and grunted as he moved his lower half. He held his hand over his eyes, shielding them from the sun's strong rays and gazed at the disheveled young woman trudging her way towards him. Her eyes sparkled in tears of joy and her ebony locks were haloed in the glow of the sun. Kohaku shook his head in effort to rid himself of the strong bought of nostalgia which assailed him as she neared.

_Who is this woman? Why does my heart break at the sight of her?_

Kohaku quickly composed himself as she stood silently before him. Uncomfortable under her intense gaze, he decided to speak first.

"Ano ne… could you please help me carry this man to the shrine beyond those trees? His wounds need immediate attention and judging by your appearance," his gaze followed the snaking trail of blood down her face, "you need attention as well."

Sango gingerly touched the side of her forehead, her fingertips probing for the source of pain which emanated from her brow. She felt a small, but deep, gash a few inches above her right eyebrow and let out a short sigh accompanied by a wry grin.

_This is the least of my worries…_ she eyed Miroku and her grin died, overcome by sudden emotion for her friend's plight, Sango gripped the handles at Miroku's head and gently lifted his upper torso off the ground.

"Lead the way Kohaku-kun."

Kohaku's eyes widened for a moment in surprise that she had known his name. Deeply puzzled, but anxious to be on their way, he nodded curtly and took the other handles in turn.

"This way, it is not far."

* * *

Fingers of sunlight pierced through lazy clouds which wisped by. Shiroi raised her head and breathed in deep, firmly gripping the head of the arrow protruding from her chest. With methodical precision she forced it out; her flesh ragged and torn around the edges of the wound. She quickly placed her hands on it, warm blood pulsing through her fingers and drenching her hakama.

She opened her mind allowing the surrounding spirits to infuse her with their power. Even with hanyou blood running through her veins she would need at least a night's rest for her body to heal properly on its own, but time she had not. She decided to expend the energy needed to heal herself and prayed that she would have enough for the wounded that were sure to arrive soon. Shiroi chanted in low alto tones an ancient healing incantation her surrogate father taught her. As the last haunting syllable left her pale pink lips the skin as well as the torn muscle underneath had completely healed. Feeling drained but no longer in pain, she rose off the ground and headed to the shrine to prepare beds for the oncoming visitors.

* * *

Sango could not contain her choked sobs as she stooped over a half-dead Kirara who mewed feebly below on the earth stained in her own blood.

"She must have transformed while I was tending to Miroku. The bleeding has stopped at least; although I fear death is near even with her youkai regenerative abilities. I have no knowledge in how to treat a wound such as this…", she noted through tear rimmed eyes, Kirara's intestines peaking out between the folds of skin that precariously held her organs in place, "I…I hope your master has no objections to treating youkai. I know most…"

"My master is not like _most_. Your companions will be equally cared for, but for now let us hurry as time is against us."

Sango laid Kirara's tiny form by Miroku's side and continued their trek through the woods.

Wary that this was one of Naraku's many traps, Shippou followed up the rear, suspicious of Kohaku and his intentions. Eyeing Kohaku's back, he slid his tiny hand into his fur vest and clutched his spinning top. He fervently hoped he wouldn't have to use it; he was dubious to whether its illusion would sway a warrior of Kohaku's caliber for more than a few moments. But if necessary, it would at least buy them some time if the situation grew dim, although escape seemed nigh impossible at the moment due to his companions' current condition.

Sango's mind was whirling in confusion, too many questions assailed her at once. Her almond shaped eyes glazed in shock, her breathing slightly erratic. Kohaku noted her behavior but merely smiled and thought of a topic to discuss, hoping that some friendly idle chatter would help calm the obviously distraught woman.

"My name is Kohaku and the shrine we are heading to is owned by my master Shiroi-sama. She is a powerful miko and skilled healer and will most assuredly heal your friends. What may I ask is your name?"

"Sango is her name," spoke Shippou from behind, "My name is Shippou, that man you're carrying is Miroku and the neko youkai is called Kirara."

Kohaku wondered when the little kitsune would make his presence known. He turned his head and smiled, "Hajimemashite?"

"Genki desu." Shippou responded as evenly as he could as he relaxed his grip onthe weapon inside his vest.

Kohaku nodded and continued prodding Sango through pleasantries, eager to find out more about this mysterious woman.

"Your armor is beautiful; it is youkai exterminator armor is it not?"

A minute passed and no response. He stopped and turned his head to glance at Sango, who was slowly recovering from the shock of seeing her brother once again, unbeknownst to him.

"Ha..i." Sango managed to stutter through her slightly gaped mouth, realizing that she was being rude.

"I have never met a demon slayer before; it is so rare to meet one in these troubled times. It is unfortunate that there are so few left, the last clan was wiped out this past year I was sad to learn."

Sango suddenly felt sick.

_This boy has no idea that it was **he** who wiped out the last clan of demon slayers! The only family he had in the world…he killed with his own blood smeared blade…_

Silence befell the group as they maneuvered through the brush. Kohaku quickened the pace as the shrine finally came into view, anxious to find out how his master had fared while he was gone.

* * *

A thin layer of sweat formed on Shiroi's brow as she crushed various medicinal herbs and flowers using her mortar and pistil.

"Tadaima!" yelled Kohaku as he entered the shrine sighing in relief as he saw his master kneeled on the floor busy at work and seemingly unharmed.

Shiroi poured the thick paste into a wooden bowl and set it on the floor by the makeshift ward she had made while they were gone. Her deep blue eyes widening for a moment at the sight of Kirara's lacerated abdomen.

"Hayaku! Hurry Kohaku! This way, bring them over here!"

Sango lowered her end of the stretcher in the spot Shiroi indicated she wanted Miroku to be laid. Quickly she seated herself in a corner of the room intent on giving them space, knowing that she would only get in the way if she tried to help.

"Kohaku you take his legs and on the count of three we will move him onto his bed." Kohaku took his place while Shiroi gripped Miroku under his arms.

"Ichi…ni…san."

Miroku groaned and his eyes flickered open for a moment as they transferred them onto his bed. Shiroi and Kohaku undressed him so his injuries could be assessed. Shiroi placed her ear on his chest noting his slightly uneven heartbeat and took his pulse. She ran her small but skilled hands down his ribcage ascertaining that he had three broken ribs on his left side.

"His pulse is weak and he has three broken ribs. He may have internal damage to his lungs but it's not severe enough that it will be fatal." She eyed Kirara and continued, "Kohaku, first wash this man's wounds with disinfectant and then clean the rest of his body. Have him ready for me after I see to this neko youkai, her injuries are more critical than his at the moment."

Kohaku nodded and immediately set to work. One look at Kirara told Shiroi what she would need. She rushed to the back of the shrine where she hung her herbs and animal skins to dry. She sized up her supply of dried but supple animal veins and chose one of the appropriate length. Carefully, she threaded the vein through a fine ivory needle and set it aside, first disinfecting the wound and making sure the muscles were in place. She examined the wound carefully, the organs were untouched but the muscle and skin were badly torn. She reached deep within herself andpleaded to the spirits around her. Summoning the last dredge of her spiritual power, Shiroi mended Kirara's torn abdomen muscle, conscious that if she used any more energy she would undoubtedly collapse.

_This is the best I can do…_

Satisfied that the muscle had mended together correctly but unable to summon enough power to heal the torn skin, Shiroi began the task of stitching the two pieces of skin back together. The muscle quivered underneath as Shiroi expertly worked the needle through flesh and fur. Saddened that it would leave an immense scar where no hair would grow forth, Shiroi lathered a thick green paste onto the wound to help quicken the healing process and prayed that the youkai would be strong enough to heal the rest.

Shiroi wiped her brow and faced Sango. "Your neko youkai will be fine after a few days of rest as will the man you travel with." Sango let out an unconscious sigh and let her head lean against the wall.

_Thank goodness._

Moments later she felt a warm soft cloth dab at her forehead and opened her eyes. Shiroi knelt in front of her quietly cleaning the gash above her right eyebrow. After it was properly bandaged Shiroi helped Sango out of her armor and into one of her spare yukata.

"You need to rest now, I'll see to your friends." Shiroi smiled warmly, her calm countenance lending Sango some much needed peace. Sango was led to a spare futon beside Kirara and fell into a deep dreamless sleep before her head touched the square pillow.

"You too Kohaku, I think you should rest as well."

"Demo…Shiroi-sama you need rest more than I, allow me to stay on watch tonight I would…"

"Dame Kohaku."

"Hai Shiroi-sama."

Kohaku averted his gaze from his master and looking forlorn attempted to get up when Shiroi caught his hand and pulled him into a warm motherly embrace.

"Arigato, without you I fear I would of perished today. You have shown me the depths of your loyalty today and I thank you for it. I could not ask for a better apprentice." She released him and smiled tenderly as Kohaku kept his head lowered in attempt to hide his tears even though she could plainly smell their salt without having to look.

"Ima Kohaku, if you would, please rest for the night."

He sniffled while bowing to his master. "Oyasumi nasai Shiroi-sama."

"Oyasumi Kohaku-kun."

She snuffed all but one candle and knelt by Miroku's side. A weak pink glow emanated from her hands which were placed on his left ribcage. Aware that this would render her unconscious she drained what was left of her power into him, healing his bruised lungs and mending his broken ribs. Kohaku watched from his futon as she fell limp and landed in a heap on the floor. Within moments he was cradling her in his arms and wiping her brow with a damp cool cloth. Only when his master's breath evened and her body stoppedtrembling did he dare move her. His muscles screamed as he carried and half dragged Shiroi to her futon and somehow he managed to stumble to his own and collapsed.

* * *

The light of the moon leaked through the tattered grass roof of an abandoned shack by the bank of a small stream. Inu-Yasha sat tensed and hunched over his Tetsusaiga against the wall. Kikyou slept soundly under Inu-Yasha's fire rat kimono exhausted after healing her wounds through her miko abilities, the shard of the Shikon no Tama clutched in her hand.

Translations:

Ano ne: Well…

Kitsune: Fox

Neko: Cat

Hajimemashite: How are you?

Genki desu: I am Fine

Hai: Yes

Tadaima: I'm home

Hayako: Hurry

Ichi/Ni/San: 1…2…3

Demo: But

Dame: Wrong, no

Arigato: Thank You

Ima: now

Oyasumi (nasai): Good Night

Gomen: Sorry

A/N: The group needs a little time out right now. Next chapter… questions are answered and love is made! Psych! Well….maybe a lil' lemon scene between our newly mated couple…we shall see. Until then (and I promise it won't be too far from now) let me know what you think!

ja ne,

everybody-loves-ramen


	17. Haitus

Author's Note:

I published my Fan Fiction, "Under a Crimson Sky," almost six years ago in a very new and exciting time in my life. I was just about to enter university to obtain my undergraduate degree and move to a larger city to live on my own for the first time in my life. Needless to say I have experienced much since I first published this story straight out of high school and will briefly fill in the gaps of my life since then.

I graduated with a major in English and a minor in Japanese Studies while holding a job at an English as a Second Language school and volunteering at two different establishments related to teaching. Since then I have entered a new university and am currently working on obtaining my Bachelor of Education degree with plans on getting my Masters in Education shortly afterward. Once my degrees are acquired, I hope to go to Japan and finally live out my dream of teaching English there with my fiancée from The Netherlands.

I have forgotten "Under a Crimson Sky" much to the dislike of all my readers both old and new during this time and for that - I _sincerely _apologize. I have started something that took myself and others on a fantastically surreal ride only to drive us over a precipice that had no end. I should not have ignored my fan base and at the very least I should have informed you of my hiatus - I am so sorry for my disrespect.

In the midst of the busiest time of my life I find myself pausing to contemplate what it was in my past that I miss most and what unfolded out of my memories was this story. Thus, armed with an array of life experience, both academic and personal, I am at the perfect point as a creative writer in regards to the continuation of "Under a Crimson Sky."

_I will finish what I began what feels to me like a lifetime ago _

The style of writing will not be the same as I am no longer the same but I will finish it nevertheless and hope that those read it will not feel disappointed by its evolution. I cannot deliver a date of when my next posting will be but rest assured it _will_ happen or I cannot call myself a true writer. Thank you to all who have shared this journey with me throughout the years and once again I extend my humblest apologies to all both past and present that have been let down by my story's abrupt end with no sign of continuation.

--kWalk


End file.
